¡Demigod Survive!
by Owl Brain
Summary: ¡Demigod Survive! El nuevo reality show de TV Hefesto donde 5 semidioses se enfrentan a los peligros de una isla para ganar ¡1 millón de dracmas! ¿Quién será el vencedor?
1. Sinopsis

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Notas: No estoy tomando en cuenta la saga, en esta historia los personajes se conocen, casi no se hablan, pero todos empezaron en el campamento mestizo a los 11-13 años como cualquier semidios. Todos tienen 15 años excepto Thalia y Clarisse que tiene 16. Thalia no es una cazadora de Artemisa.

* * *

¡Demigod Survive!

El nuevo reality show de TV Hefesto.

Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Clarisse La Rue. Nico Di Angelo. Thalia Grace.

5 semidioses. Una isla repleta de monstruos. 3 semanas tratando de sobrevivir.

En este reality show se pondrá a prueba la habilidad de estos jóvenes mestizos. En la isla tendrán que combatir con toda clases monstruos, conseguir refugio, armas y medicinas que estarán ocultas por toda la isla. Los Dioses no tienen permitido intervenir. El concursante quedará descalificado cuando este realmente herido al borde la muerte (Él Dios Apolo curara todas las heridas no importa que tan grave sean). El último participante en pie ganará el premio de ¡1 millón de dracmas!

¿Quién ganará? y ¿Qué sorpresas nos traerán estos jóvenes semidioses?


	2. La Noticia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy POV:

Es viernes por la tarde, eso solo significa una cosa: Captura la bandera. Mi cabaña tenía una alianza con las de Zeus, Atenea, Hermes, Apolo, Deméter y Dionisio, éramos el equipo azul. Las cabañas de Ares, Hefesto, Hades y Afrodita eran el equipo rojo.

"Las cabañas de Hermes, Apolo y Dionisio defiendan la frontera. La mitad de las cabinas de Deméter y Atenea dirijan un ataque por la derecha, la otra mitad por el centro. Thalia, Percy, los Stolls y yo iremos por la izquierda. Will, te quiero sobre un árbol apartando todo lo que se acerque a la bandera con tus flechas. Malcolm, tú también te quedaras para defender la bandera". Nadie discutió las órdenes de Annabeth y nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones. En tanto sonó la caracola nos escabullimos por un costado del bosque. Estábamos llegando a la frontera cuando nos topamos con tres hijos de Ares. Annabeth pareció predecir eso porque me jaló de la mano y dejo a los Stolls y Thalia después de intercambiar un par de miradas con esta última. Junto con Annabeth corrí hasta el puño de Zeus, donde estaba la bandera del enemigo.

"Ve" oí la voz de Annabeth pero antes de poder decir algo ella me pateó para que me acercara. Alcé a _Contracorriente_ se veía muy sospecho que no hubiera alguna defensa. Logre tomar la bandera y comencé a correr de regreso. Una corriente eléctrica me derribo. Parada frente a mí estaban Clarisse y su maldita lanza.

"Que tonto eres". Arrojo la bandera a un lado y me dio la vuelta con su pie. "¿Estás solo Jackson? Pobrecito". Esperaba que Annabeth se encontrara cerca pero no la veía por ningún lado. Clarisse seguía moviéndose alrededor de mí sin separarme su lanza del pecho mientras alardeaba. "¿Cómo te venceré esta vez? Ya lo sé. Levántate. Esto no es divertido si no hay lucha". Me dejo levantarme y enseguida se lanzó contra mí. Me lanzaba tajos a diestra y siniestra por lo que tenía que moverme rápido a menos que quisiera convertirme en salmón ahumado. Cuando al fin se detuvo fue mi turno de atacar, lancé un mandoble el cual paró fácilmente, la aleje con una finta y una estocada. Chocamos metales forcejeando el uno con otro, siendo una hija del Dios de la guerra sabía que no iba a ser fácil que se rindiera. Se me empezaba a adormecer el brazo cuando algo llamo mi atención. Annabeth corría con la bandera hacía la frontera. Clarisse se aprovechó de mi distracción y me derribo.

"¿Ves? De cualquier manera siempre gano". Annabeth me guiño el ojo y se puso su gorra de los Yankees antes de desaparecer. Solo veía la bandera moverse por detrás de Clarisse y ella no se daba cuenta lo que provocó que soltara una carcajada. "¡¿De qué te ríes Jackson?! "

"¿No te das cuenta cierto?" dije burlándome para hacerla enojar aún más. Me aseguré de que Annabeth estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para poder restregárselo en la cara. "¿En serio crees que vas a ganar este juego si no proteges tu bandera?" Volteo para darse cuenta de que su bandera había desaparecido y estaba corriendo hacía el claro. Bufó antes de darme una patada en el pecho y salir corriendo tras ella. En ese momento Annabeth ya se había materializado y corría hacía la frontera entre vítores esquivando a todo el que se las atravesaba. No pude evitar mirarla. Su pelo rubio, la destreza con la que manejaba su cuchillo y esos bellos ojos tormenta que se oscurecían cada vez que se concentraba o luchaba. Sin duda era hermosa. Estaba tan embobado admirándola que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos ganado hasta que Grover me dio un codazo en las costillas.

"Haber enamorado, deja de verla y vamos a la fogata" dijo rodeándome con un brazo por encima del hombro.

"¡No la estaba viendo!"

"¡Pero claro que lo hacías! ¿Lo olvidad? Sátiro. No puedes ocultarme nada, además es muy obvio que te gusta". No pude evitar sonrojarme lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Grover se ensanchara más.

Me quite el escudo y nos sentamos en la fogata junto a Travis, Connor y Will que estaban cantando junto con toda la cabaña de Apolo. Me iba a comer un malvavisco cuando una voz sonó a mi espalda.

"Gran trabajo distrayendo a Clarisse" Annabeth se sentó junto a mí. Alcance a ver la mirada burlona del sátiro aquí a mi lado.

"Gracias, pero hubiera sido mejor si me hubieras contado el plan en vez de dejar que me dieran una paliza". Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se comió mi malvavisco. Estaba a punto de reclamarme cuando Quirón convoco una reunión de consejeros en la Casa Grande.

"Los Dioses quieren contactarnos".

Olimpo POV:

Los Dioses estaban sentados en sus tronos viendo un programa de entrevistas el cual era sumamente aburrido por lo cual Atenea leía un libro, Hefesto armaba unas piezas y las volvía a desarmar, Poseidón jugaba con un chorro de agua, Ares afilaba una espada y así estaban los demás Dioses excepto Hera que estaba muy atenta a las respuestas de Johnny Depp (un semidiós hijo de Afrodita).

"¿Es que no hay nada bueno en televisión?" bramó Hades.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Esto es sumamente entretenido".

"Lo siento Hera, pero Hades tiene razón, ni siquiera por que sea mi hijo lo vuelve más interesante".

"Deberíamos grabar un nuevo programa. ¿Qué tal uno de cámara escondida?" propuso Hermes.

"No. Mejor hagamos un concurso de canto".

"¡Eso es patético Apolo! ¿Y si hacemos un reality de supervivencia?" dijo Artemisa.

"A mí me parece bien" Apoyo Ares.

"Cuéntanos más amiga" Atenea había dejado su libro de ciencias.

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal si ponemos a los cinco mejores semidioses del campamento mestizo en un isla durante una semana?".

"Mejor que sean dos"

"Un mes así habrá más peleas".

"tres días, no podemos dejar que sufran tanto".

"Semana y media".

"SILENCIO" Zeus tuvo que imponer el orden. "Serán tres semanas".

"Si pero ¿Quiénes serán los semidioses? Yo propongo que mi hija Katie".

"Sin duda mi hijo Percy".

"Thalia es muy buena".

"Siento venir un haiku sobre mi hijo Will…"

"¡NO!"

"Annabeth es la chica más inteligente del campamento".

"Yo creo que Beckendorf podría más que todos sus hijos".

"¡Bromeas! Mis gemelos Stoll acabarían con todos antes de que pase el primer día".

"Por favor, Clarisse los vencería a todos con los ojos cerrados, después de todo es igual a su padre".

"Sí. Arrogante, agresiva y con un ego inflado" se mofó Poseidón.

"Nico es muy poderoso, el debería ir".

"Silena los acabaría a todos con su encanto".

El caos se volvió a desatar en la sala del trono.

"SILENCIO" Zeus tuvo que volver a poner el orden. "Eso lo decidiré yo. Ahora será mejor que hablemos con Quirón".

Annabeth POV:

Todos los consejeros estábamos alrededor de la mesa de ping pong.

"Oh Iris, Diosa del arcoíris, por favor acepta mi ofrenda". Quirón lanzó un dracma a través del arcoíris. "Con el Olimpo". En la imagen apareció la sala del trono y todos nos inclinamos a modo de respeto. "Mis Dioses ¿Qué se les ofrece?"

"¿Es que no podemos llamar a menos que queramos algo?" Quirón levanto una ceja ante la queja de Hades. "Ya vale, es cierto si queremos algo".

"Últimamente no hay nada bueno en televisión y queríamos mandar a cinco semidioses del campamento a concursar en un reality show de supervivencia". Artemisa lo dijo de una forma tan entusiasta, supongo que intentaba hacer que no sonara tan mal.

"¿Y quiénes serán estos cinco semidioses?" Aunque fuera solo para entretener a los televidentes, me gustaría estar entre ellos para ponerme a prueba.

"Thalia Grace" Ella no parecía muy interesada. "Percy Jackson" Percy se puso algo pálido ante la mención de su nombre. "Annabeth Chase" me sorprendí de que Zeus me mencionara considerando que no tengo ningún poder sin embargo estaba emocionada. "Clarisse La Rue" no estaba muy feliz de haber sido nombrada en cuarto lugar "Y Nico Di Angelo" Nico al igual que Thalia no parecía interesado.

"Y el semidiós ganador recibirá el premio de un millón de dracmas" Eso logro captar la atención de todos.

"¿Qué? ¡Hermes! ¡No habíamos acordado eso!"

"¿Por qué no? Después de todo si van a estar tres semanas varados en una isla al menos que sea por algo que valga la pena".

Tres semanas solos en una isla era demasiado, pero sin duda un millón de dracmas valían la pena. ¡Imagínate todo lo que se puede comprar con ello! Zeus lo meditó un poco antes de aceptar.

"Mañana a las once tendrán que venir al Olimpo. Solo pueden traer un arma, todo lo demás será entregado acá. Descansen, lo van a necesitar". Y con eso se acabó la llamada.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de la historia. Estaré actualizando todos los domingos y quizás ponga un capítulo entre semana así que estén atentos. Estaré poniendo sobre mis actualizaciones en mi twitter OwlBrainFf y puede que también suba entre semana algún One Shoot. Espero que les guste este capítulo y déjenme sus reviews sobre que les pareció. Nos leemos!**


	3. El Inicio

Thalia POV:

Esa mañana había corrido a la cabaña de Atenea en busca de Annabeth pero sus hermanos me dijeron que no estaba, así que fui al área de tiro para no desperdiciar el hecho de haberme levantado antes de las diez. La noche anterior había preparado un plan en el cual incluía a Annabeth, si funcionaba como yo esperaba podría quedarme con el premio, aunque era algo arriesgado considerando su madre, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Me sentía mal considerando que ella era una buena chica, pero ya le pediría disculpas después.

Sonó la caracola y fui a desayunar. Me senté en la mesa de Zeus cuando al fin encontré a la persona que tanto buscaba.

"Annabeth!" Ella se abrió el paso hasta mi mesa. "Si te interesa, creo conocer una manera en la que ambas podemos ganar el valioso premio." Me agradaba la sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro, quizás cuando todo esto termine podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas.

Percy POV:

Me refregué la cara, había dormido muy mal la noche anterior. No puedo creer que los Dioses nos obliguen a concursar en un reality show, no me importaba el dinero y si fuera por mi perdería en el primer instante, pero si lo hacia Clarisse jamás me dejaría olvidarlo, por lo que perder no era una opción. Si ganaba el premio sería grandioso, además ayudaría a mi familia por lo que no veía otra alternativa más que concursar.

La voz se corrió rápido por el campamento. Dos hijos de Hefesto estaban instalando una televisión en el pabellón y se veían carteles por todos lados con nuestros nombres y frases de apoyo. Mientras pasaba algunos chicos me felicitaban o deseaban suerte, otros me dirigían miradas de pocos amigos *cof* *cof* hijos de ares y atenea *cof* *cof*.

Me senté en la mesa de Poseidón después de arrojar la mitad de mi comida a las brasas. Vi a Thalia en la mesa de Zeus hablando con Annabeth, se suponía que estaba prohibido, pero Quirón hacia como que no se daba cuenta, aunque de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a Annabeth para que se diera prisa. Ambas se veían muy animadas en su conversación y sabía por la sonrisa de Thalia que traía algo entre manos, me pregunto que será...

"¡Hey!" La voz de Grover me saco de mis pensamientos. "¿Por qué no me contaste lo de la isla?"

"Porque nos enteramos muy tarde y para entonces solo quería dormir."

"¿Y cómo te sientes?"

"¿No deberías saberlo?" pregunté recordando nuestra charla de anoche. Grover baló y comenzó a comerse una lata de sopa.

Después del desayuno fui a la arena para practicar algo con la espada, eso me ayudaba a tranquilizarme y pensar mejor. Saque a _Contracorriente_ y comencé a destrozar muñecos tras muñeco. No me di cuenta de que había destruido siete u ocho muñecos hasta que alguien detrás de mí carraspeó.

"Quirón. Yo…"

"Lo sé. Yo también creo que los Dioses debieron tener más tacto." Cuando lo dijeron fue igual a _Los enviaremos a una isla para verlos pelear y herirse gravemente solo porque diversión _obviamente debieron haber tenido más tacto. "Sin embargo, podemos ver el lado positivo" ¿tenía? "Esto es como un entrenamiento, ahí pondrán a prueba todo lo que han aprendido en el campamento e incluso puede que se diviertan." ¿Diversión? Para los demás sí, para nosotros… no creo que sea divertido correr por salvar tu pellejo. "Será mejor que te prepares, ya es hora de que se vayan."

Tenía razón, estaba todo sudado, así que fui corriendo a mi cabaña para darme un baño y cambiarme. Me senté en el borde la cama con la camisa en las manos, recordaba muy bien esta camisa, era azul y tenía una ola en medio junto con una caricatura surfeando, mi madre me la había regalado en mi quinceavo cumpleaños… Mi madre. No le había dicho nada acerca de esto. Fui a la fuente que tenía en mi habitación y le mande un mensaje Iris. Ella me dijo que estaba bien aunque podía notar que estaba muy preocupada y le prometí que hablaría con mi padre para ver si podían programar el canal en su televisión. Corte el mensaje Iris cuando tocaron la puerta de mi cabaña-

"Adelante"

"Percy ya es tiempo de… lo siento, no sabía que te estabas cambiando" Annabeth se ruborizó un poco y miro la camisa sobre la cama, fui por ella y me la puse. "Solo venía a avisarte que es momento de irnos". Comprobé tener a _Contracorriente_ en bolsillo. En la escuela era famoso por perder bolígrafos por lo que me gustaba comprobar que se encontraba ahí a pesar de saber que siempre reaparecería en mi bolsillo. Seguía a Annabeth hasta el árbol de Thalia, todos los demás ya estaban ahí. Thalia traía un arco y un carcaj en la espalda, Clarisse su lanza, Nico su espada de metal del estigia (esa cosa me daba escalofríos con tan solo verla) y Annabeth llevaba su cuchillo de bronce celestial.

Argos nos llevó en la furgoneta hasta el Empire State donde subimos al piso 600. El Olimpo era asombroso, sus columnas, las dríadas, dioses menores y sátiros paseaban por la ciudad y los edificios eran hermosos. Annabeth no paraba de parlotear acerca de la arquitectura, por suerte llegamos rápido a la sala del trono, no hubiera soportado ni un minuto más acerca de la arquitectura en la antigua Grecia.

"Bienvenidos semidioses. Ya saben porque están aquí así que no creo que sea necesario volverlo a explicar. Muy bien, pasemos a los preparativos." Zeus aplaudió y la sala del trono se convirtió en un… ¿vestidor? Sí, pero no es lo que tú piensas. En una sección había cientos de armas, en otra había plantas medicinales, ambrosía y néctar, la siguiente tenía cosas para acampar como linternas, bolsas para dormir, etcétera y la última era una sección de trajes cortesía de Afrodita. "Muy bien, empezaremos con las armas."

Decidí quedarme con _Contracorriente_, pero también elegí un escudo que sí presionabas él centro se encogía lo suficiente como para meterlo en el bolsillo. Note que Thalia cambió su arco por uno mejor y se quedó con su escudo La Égida, este tenía un dibujo de Medusa él cual hacia que te petrificaras… por el miedo y Annabeth un escudo pasador. Cuando tuve oportunidad me acerque a mi padre y le hable acerca de la petición de mi madre, él dijo que era posible y mandaría a los querubines (al parecer ellos trabajaban en TV Hefesto) lo más pronto posible. Más tarde pasamos a la sección de medicinas, en un mochila metí ambrosía, néctar, unas hierbas que ayudaban a la cicatrización de las heridas, anestesia y un par de vendas. En la siguiente tome un linterna, unos fósforos, una bolsa de dormir, un termo y unas bolsas de plástico por si llegaba a necesitar guardar comida o alguna otra cosa, no vi necesario guardar una tienda de campaña, me llamaba la atención dormir en la naturaleza. Vi que Clarisse pensaba lo mismo que yo, sin embargo Nico tomó una tienda individual. Llegamos a la última sección donde fuimos pasando uno por uno para ser asesorados por Afrodita. La primera en pasar fue Clarisse, Afrodita le dio una blusa roja, un chaleco y unos pantalones cortos, ambos de camuflaje, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, querían que se pusiera un moño, pero ella se negó. La siguiente fue Annabeth, a ella le dio una chamarra negra, una blusa gris y unos shorts de mezclilla, dejaron su pelo suelto sostenido por el pasador-escudo, pero en su muñeca tenía una liga. Se veía realmente hermosa. A Thalia le dio una chaqueta azul marino, una playera negra y unos pantalones cortos negros, su pelo corto estaba suelto por encima del hombro. Yo llevaba una chamarra verde oscuro, una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, metí el escudo y a _Contracorriente_ en mi bolsillo. Nico fue el último, el logro que Afrodita le dejara su chaqueta de aviador, pero con una camisa marrón y unos pantalones de mezclilla negra. Revisamos tener todo en orden por última vez antes de que los Dioses se despidieran de nosotros.

"En este momento serán enviados a la isla. Cada uno comenzara desde una parte distinta, allá serán las dadas las instrucciones del juego. Buena suerte". Con un movimiento de mano dejamos el Olimpo.

Quirón POV:

Todos los semidioses se estaban reuniendo en el pabellón, habíamos cancelado las actividades para poder ver el programa. Estaba muy preocupado por ellos, en especial por Percy, el parecía sentirse incómodo y creo que lo que menos quería era ir.

"Ya está empezando" Oí que uno de los campistas gritó. Solo espero que les vaya bien.

Annabeth POV:

La isla se veía grande, estaba parada sobre una línea trazada con caracoles sobre la arena, frente a mí veía la selva, tenía un plan, no digo que el perfecto, pero al menos me ayudaría a ganar. Una gran pantalla apareció a mi lado.

"Bienvenidos al nuevo reality show de TV Hefesto: ¡Demigod Survive!" El título apareció al lado de la imagen de Artemisa. "Tenemos a estos 5 semidioses: Thalia Grace" La imagen de Thalia apareció, se veía confiada y decidida. "Percy Jackson" Él se veía preocupado y sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. "Annabeth Chase" Trate de mostrar algo de confianza. "Clarisse La Rue" Clarisse tenía una mirada de muerte. "Y Nico Di Angelo" Una pequeña sonrisa se escaba de su rostro y sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo, creo que se estaba imaginando el premio frente a él. "Estos 5 concursantes pasaran tres semanas en una isla repleta de monstruos y solo el mejor sobrevivirá. Ahora vayamos en vivo." La pantalla desapareció y sonó una voz, creo que era la de mi madre, pero parecía venir de ningún lado.

"Todos los concursantes listos en la línea de meta. No está permitido matar o mutilarse unos a otros. Si se encuentran a punto de morir o quedan gravemente heridos estarán descalificados. Que empiece el show en 5". Concéntrate. "4" Piensa en todo lo que harás cuando ganes el premio. "3" Tienes un plan, síguelo. "2" No te pongas nerviosa. Si lo estoy, decírmelo no ayuda. "1" Corre.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta creo que escribió más desde el punto de vista de Percy y Annabeth, la razón es que me siento identificada con esos personajes, con Annabeth porque soy muy parecida a ella y con Percy porque he visto cómo es que el piensa y narra a lo largo de la saga de los Dioses del Olimpo por lo que considero más fácil escribir desde eso puntos de vista, pero eso no significa que no escriba desde el de los demás, incluso puede que a veces escriba desde mi punto de vista. Como dije en el capítulo anterior estaré actualizando los domingos, pero puede que de vez en cuando suba un nuevo capítulo o one-shoot algún miércoles o jueves. ¡Disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejarme sus ****_reviews_****! ¡Adiós!**


	4. Fin del primer día

Clarisse POV:

Me adentre a la selva con una sola cosa en mente: agua. Mis hermanos me habían ayudado a idear un plan (en realidad, más que nada lo hacían para recuperar la dignidad de su cabaña por lo de captura a la bandera), no viviría mucho sin agua, por lo que primero buscaría un río, después me encargaría del refugio. No paso mucho tiempo cuando me topé con dos furias. Sonreí con malicia, al fin podría usar toda la potencia de mi lanza. Subí la potencia al máximo y cargue contra la primera furia la cual de un tajo se convirtió en una nube de polvo. La segunda furia al ver lo que le paso a su hermana saco su látigo e intento golpearme con él, pero se enredó en mi lanza, apreté un botón y la furia se electrocutó. La descarga había sido tan fuerte que en seguida se evaporizó. Continué mi camino pero esta vez con más prisa, comenzaba a anochecer tenía que darse prisa si quería encontrar agua, o al menos un buen lugar para dormir.

Nico POV:

A diferencia de los demás yo me fui caminando por un costado de la playa, pensé que así sería más fácil pasar el día. El juego había iniciado cerca de medio día y si sus cálculos no fallaban deberían ser como las seis de la tarde. Después de un rato de caminar me adentre en la selva. Agua. No me preocupaba, había guardado un termo en la mochila y a base de pequeños tragos quizás aguantaría un poco más de media semana. El frío. Tampoco era un problema, mi chaqueta de aviador me mantenía lo suficientemente caliente por dentro y junto con la tienda estaría bien. La comida. Ahí se arruino mi plan, supongo que conseguir comida no sería tan fácil.

Comencé a mirar a los arboles al caminar y un par de veces creí haber visto carne en el centro de los árboles, pero eso era imposible, cuando me topé con el tercer árbol no resistí la curiosidad y me trepe al árbol. Cuando subí no podía creer lo que tenía frente a mis ojos, tal y como pensé en el centro, casi en lo más alto, había un racimo de carne cruda. Creí oír la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza _Los monstruos se vaporizan sin dejar nada y no podíamos dejarlos a base de frutillas._ Vi como comenzaba a caer el sol y me acerque a la frontera donde la playa y la selva se unían y empecé a instalar la tienda detrás de unos arbustos.

Me preguntaba cómo estaban los demás. Annabeth tendría un plan perfecto, Atenea siempre tiene un plan, o al menos eso dicen sus hijos. Thalia quizás este merodeando por ahí ideando algo. Percy estaría perdido y tratando de improvisar, casi nunca hablaba con sus primos pero sí los conocía… además de que todos éramos parecidos, en físico y en personalidad. Clarisse se las ingeniaría para sobrevivir, a veces podría ser pesada y agresiva (la mayoría del tiempo) pero no era tonta.

Me acosté en la bolsa de dormir con mi espada en mano pegada a mí costado. En poco tiempo me quede dormido mirando la oscuridad.

Annabeth POV:

Sonó una campana y corrí hacia la selva. La mochila me pesaba un poco, pero no me importaba. Me tenía que concentrar en mi plan: Trataría de encontrarme lo más pronto posible con Thalia y entre las dos lograríamos sobrevivir las tres semanas. Sin embargo no confiaba mucho en Thalia, no éramos exactamente amigas, pero tampoco nos llevábamos mal. Cuando encontré un árbol hueco metí dentro de una bolsa de plástico: 3 fósforos, ambrosía, néctar, un par de gasas y uno de los dos termos de agua. La mochila ahora se encontraba mucho más ligera. Tome un par de hojas para cubrir el hoyo y agregue un poco de fango, cuando logre que parezca como cualquier corteza en el tronco marque una A para ubicarme.

_Hay más cosas en el cielo y en la tierra que las que tu filosofía piensa_. _Hamlet. Primer acto. Quinta escena _Eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre. Hay más cosas en el cielo… en el cielo y en la tierra…

"En el cielo y en la tierra" repetí en voz alta comprendiendo sus palabras. Mire hacia arriba, buscando entre las copas de los árboles y entre los arbustos, había algunos que estaban vacíos, pero había otros que en el centro, casi invisibles a simple vista estaba lleno de alimentos, había galletas, frutas, algunos vegetales e incluso carne cruda. Poco a poco comenzó a oscurecerse, tome una pera de un arbusto y después de comérmela cree una pequeña fogata. Acomode el saco de dormir junto al fuego poniendo mi cuchillo debajo del saco justo a la altura de la cabeza y me quede dormida casi al instante sin preocuparme por nada más que mi sueño.

* * *

**Sé que está corto pero he estado enferma este último par de días y no me llegaba mucha imaginación, así que a duras penas logre sacar el capítulo. El domingo será la actualización habitual. Lo de Hamlet estaba leyendo unnlibro y la frase aparecio y me gusto, pense que era algo que diria Atenea así que busque la manera de agregarlo. Si quieren acepto sugerencias de monstruos a los que quieran que se enfrenten (dentro de la mitología griega) y si tienen alguna idea que les gustaría que apareciera dejen su comentario que yo siempre los tengo en cuenta. Espero les haya gustado, prometo darles un capítulo más largo el domingo. Déjenme sus ****_reviews _****con su opinión y/o comentario. ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Aliados

Campamento (Tercera Persona)

Después del desayuno todos se volvieron a reunir en el pabellón. La televisión se encendió mostrando una imagen de Artemisa.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo a ¡Demigod Survive! Ahora pasemos en vivo con nuestros concursantes".

Primero apareció una imagen de Clarisse durmiendo recargada en un tronco con su lanza en mano. La tienda de campaña de Nico donde por una pequeña abertura se lograba ver su pelo negro azabache revuelto y se oían unos suaves ronquidos. Percy estaba a una orilla del río usando su mochila como almohada y babeando. Thalia estaba caminando por la selva cuando se topó con una figura durmiendo pacíficamente a lado de unos arbustos. Thalia se acercó con sumo cuidado a Annabeth y le empezó a mover el hombro y susurrar.

"Annabeth… Annie…"

"Largo"

"Annabeth soy yo Thalia."

"Cinco minutos más" Al ver que no respondía trato con otra técnica.

"Ah, hola Percy". Annabeth abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó, cuando se dio la vuelta y en lugar de ver a Percy vio a Thalia riéndose se puso roja como un tomate lo que provocó que Thalia re riera aún más.

En el campamento, todos estaban en la misma condición que Thalia, Malcolm era el que peor estaba,incluso Quirón tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Afrodita apareció al lado de la imagen. "Aww ¿no es eso tierno?" "No, no lo es" Atenea apareció del otro lado de la pantalla enojada. "Hey! Salgan de ahí no dejan ver lo que pasa a los televidentes" Artemisa las empujo fuera de la pantalla mientras ellas seguían discutiendo sobre la reacción de Annabeth.

Thalia POV:

Durante la noche no había podido dormir mucho, había intentado conciliar el sueño un par de veces pero no lo logre. _Supongo que es todo lo que lograre dormir_ pensé y guarde mis cosas. Camine un par de kilómetros hasta que me topé con una figura en el pasto. Se me hizo raro encontrar a Annabeth dormida considerando lo madrugadora que era, pero quizás no haya dormido del todo bien la noche anterior. Me arrodille a su lado y comencé a sacudirle el hombro "Annabeth… Annie…"

"Largo" se quejó, volví a intentarlo.

"Annabeth soy yo Thalia."

"Cinco minutos más" Vamos Thalia piensa. ¿Cómo despertar a Annabeth? Lo tengo.

"Ah, hola Percy" Annabeth se levantó y miro detrás de ella para ver si se encontraba Percy. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas. Unos segundos después mire a Annabeth que se había sonrojado de vergüenza y provocó que me riera más fuerte. Cuando logre calmarme vi a Annabeth comiendo unas fresas "¿De dónde las sacaste?" Ella señaló arriba de su cabeza. El árbol tenía cientos de fresas, lo cual me hizo preguntarme como es que eh estado tan ciega para no verlo. Me acerque y tome un par de fresas también. Caminábamos mientras nos comíamos. Estábamos en silencio hasta que no pude evitar preguntar.

"¿Qué pasa entre tú y mi primo?" Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que tenían ellos dos al igual que todo el campamento. En ese momento recordé que nos estaban grabando, pero ya había hecho la pregunta, además en el campamento deben estar muy atentos a la pantalla.

"¿Con Nico? Nos llevamos bien." Definitivamente trataba de evadir el tema.

"No, con Percy"

"Oh, solamente somos amigos." Note un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Pero a ti te gusta?"

"Claro que no." Desde aquí pude oír al campamento entero contra decir a la pantalla.

"Vamos, sé que te gusta" Intenté presionarla un poco más.

"No sé de qué hablas."

"Te gusta Percy, te gusta Percy, te gusta Percy" comencé a cantar a todo pulmón. Sabía que me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña pero no me importaba.

"¿Podrías callarte?" me pidió después de un rato.

"No hasta que lo admitas." Antes de que ella pudiera contestar otra cosa un par de lestrigones salieron de entre los árboles. "De acuerdo creo que si es mejor que me calle."

Annabeth fue contra un lestrigón y yo contra el otro. El lestrigón me lanzo una esfera de bronce que apenas pude esquivar, corrí hasta él y le lancé una flecha al pie. El lestrigón se sacó la flecha como si hubiera sido una astilla, lancé un par de flechas más pero no le afectaban demasiado, voltee a ver cómo le iba a Annabeth pero no pude decir o hacer nada más porque el lestrigón se había aprovechado de mi distracción y me había derribado poniéndome un pie encima y dejándome inmóvil. "Mmm… sabrás deliciosa." No alcanzaba a colocar una flecha y dispararle, por un momento creí que iba a quedar descalificada, pero se me ocurrió una idea. "Más bien tu quedarás frito." Nubes de tormenta comenzaron a formarse encima de nosotros, cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme. Tuve la sensación de que me daban un tirón en el estómago y después de un gemido sentí que me podía volver a mover. El lestrigón se había convertido en una nube de polvo. El otro había corrido hasta el lugar donde estaba su hermano y eso le dio la oportunidad a Annabeth de clavarle su cuchillo en el estómago. Traté de pararme pero me volví a caer, había usado mucha fuerza al convocar ese rayo. Annabeth se acercó a mí y me dio a comer un poco de ambrosía la cual yo acepté con gusto.

"La próxima vez deberías callarte."

Percy POV:

Nota mental: No volverse a dormir tan cerca de un lago o río.

El día anterior me había quedado dormido en la orilla del río. Tenía tanto sueño que solo me concentre en eso: dormir. Esa mañana estaba profundamente dormido hasta que una risita me despertó. Cuando abrí los ojos una náyade estaba junto a mí viéndome fijamente.

"Babeas" dijo antes de soltar una pequeña risita.

"Lo sé, me lo han dicho antes"

"También te han dicho antes lo guapo que eres hijo de Poseidón" Sentí las orejas rojas.

"No, en verdad no"

"Y es cierto que los hijos del Dios del mar pueden respirar bajo el agua"

"S… Si" Tartamudee mientras comenzaba a guardar el saco de dormir. "Sabe...es, ya m...me tengo que ir…r"

"¿Por qué no mejor te quedas conmigo?"

"Me gustaría pero será mejor que me vaya. Ahora"

"Oh, vamos" dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Yo sé que te quieres quedar y yo aún más quiero que te quedes"

"En serio, no estoy interesado. Adiós" antes de que pudiera decirme algo más salí corriendo, a pesar de ser hijo del Dios del mar no estoy acostumbrado a coquetear con las nereidas.

* * *

**Hola! Espero les guste este capítulo en especial las fans de Percabeth. Me habían pedido interacción de Percy y Annabeth, si va a ver, pero por el momento quizás lo ponga indirectamente, ya que si los pienso juntar y va a ver mucho Percabeth, pero todavía falta un poco para ello. También me dijeron que mi fic se parece a los Juegos del Hambre, debo admitir que al principio si, se me base un poco en ello, pero aunque quizás encuentren algunas cosas parecidas de vez en cuando, va a ser diferente. Intento darme prisa al escribir lo más que puedo porque (aunque no tengo muchos seguidores aún) me imagino que algunos les gustaría que subiera todos los días y leerlo todo de corrido como un libro y no les gusta esperar (lo sé porque yo también leo y a veces se me hace un poco frustrante esperar) pero ahora comprendo que no puedo escribir uno todo los días por que a veces no tengo tiempo o no se me ocurre nada, etcétera, pero aun así trato de subir todos los jueves y domingos por eso aunque no sea tan bueno como espero. Déjenme sus ****_reviews _****y me gustaría también que si tienen alguna idea que les gustaría encontrar en este fic (aparte de Percabeth, el cual si va a ver, solo esperen) me dijeran o algún monstruo con el que les gustaría que se enfrentaran y quien adelante, yo valoro cada ****_follow, favorito y comentario. _****Disfrútenlo! Nos leemos:)!**


	6. ¿Percy?

Clarisse POV:

Desperté por un golpe en la cabeza. Tome mi arma dispuesta a enfrentarme a mi agresor, pero resulto ser solo una manzana. Camine un rato cuando al fin me topé con el río y una escena interesante: Jackson siendo acosado por una náyade.

Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos donde pude disfrutar toda la escena.

"No, en verdad no"

"Y es cierto que los hijos del Dios del mar pueden respirar bajo el agua"

"S...Si" tartamudeo en lo que guardaba sus pertenecías. "Sabe...es, ya m...me tengo que ir…r"

"¿Por qué no mejor te quedas conmigo?" tuve que taparme la boca porque si no reiría como loca y lo echaría todo a perder.

"Me gustaría pero será mejor que me vaya. Ahora"

"Oh, vamos" dijo la náyade cruzándose de brazos. "Yo sé que te quieres quedar y yo aún más quiero que te quedes"

"En serio, no estoy interesado. Adiós" Prissy salió corriendo lejos de la náyade (la cual terminó indignada). Después de que la náyade se sumergiera de nuevo en el río no pude resistir más y me tire de risa. Cuando regresemos tengo que pedirles una copia a los Dioses.

Continué mi búsqueda río arriba hasta que al fin di con una cueva. Estaba junto al río, un poco escondido entre las plantas. Era amplia, lo suficiente como para tres personas y se veía bastante cálida. Entre y revise un poco, no parecía filtrarse el agua y con un poco más de barro y algunas plantas podría crear un buen camuflaje.

Campamento POV (tercera persona):

El resto de aquel día no fue tan interesante. Clarisse se terminó de instalar en la cueva, Nico y Percy vagaban sin tratar de llegar a un punto en específico y Thalia y Annabeth terminaban su campamento.

Terminando el programa todos los campistas se dirigieron a sus cabañas algo decepcionadas.

Annabeth POV:

A la mañana siguiente desperté por un ruido de entre los árboles. Tome mi cuchillo y me coloque en posición de defensa. Un pájaro salió del árbol. Suspire. _Es solo un ave… Un segundo ¿Sólo un ave? Pero... _corrí hasta el árbol y comencé a examinarlo. Nada, solo hojas. Busque entre las plantas y no había rastro alguno de comida. Debió ser algún truco de los Dioses. Luego otro pensamiento cruzó mi mente. _Si no hay comida y ahora hay animales ¿Tendremos que cazar?_ Una flecha paso frente a mis ojos. Thalia sostenía su arco y recogía al pájaro (ahora con una flecha atravesándolo) del suelo. Thalia traía el pelo desordenado y se veía irritada.

"Estúpido pájaro ¿por qué tenías que hacer tanto ruido?" Me quede pensando cómo es que no lo había oído. Alejando ese pensamiento le conté acerca de la comida. Ella alzó la flecha con el ave antes de decir: "Que suerte la nuestra, podríamos comer de aquí ¿No crees?"

Antes de poder contestar un ruido llamo nuestra atención. A nuestros pies cayo una persona con su espada en mano. Su cabello negro estaba más desordenado de lo normal y sus ojos verdes azulado veían hacia un punto fijo.

"¿Percy?"

"Yo…"

Entre las platas se oyó un silbido antes de que saliera una cosa enorme con la piel curtida y múltiples cabezas de serpiente, por lo menos catorce, todas retorcían en diversas direcciones.

"¡Hidra!"

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Cómo se me paso el capítulo de esta semana hoy subiré dos capítulos! Aunque este quedo algo corto:/ En el siguiente les explicare todo, por el momento solo disfruten:)


	7. Un nuevo compañero

Percy POV:

"¡Hidra!" gritó Thalia. Rodee evitando otro escupitajo de veneno. Había encontrado a la hidra un par de metros atrás después de matar una serpiente que había intentado morderme mientras dormía, por lo que solo había tenido tiempo de sacar a _Contracorriente_

"Dime que no cortaste alguna de sus cabezas" me rogó Annabeth (aunque estoy seguro de que ella ya sabe la respuesta). Antes de poder responder la hidra se abalanzó contra nosotros e instintivamente nos empuje aún lado y caímos en el piso.

Thalia le lanzaba flechas hasta que logro dar en un ojo haciendo que se volviera hacia ella. Annabeth ayuda a Thalia a defenderse lanzando tajos con su cuchillo teniendo cuidado de no cortar otra cabeza. Abrí mi escudo y fui a ayudarlas.

"¿Cómo la detenemos?"

"Fuego" respondió Annabeth casi de inmediato. "En la mitología griega Hércules mato a la hidra quemando los muñones de sus cabezas recién cortadas antes de que vuelvan a crecer"

"¿Y dónde conseguimos fuego?" Esta vez Annabeth no respondió, se quedó pensando. Pensé yo también. ¿Cómo se crea fuego en medio de la nada sin ningún encendedor? _Fósforos._ Tenía una caja de ellos en la mochila.

"Fósforos"

"¿Qué?" gritó Thalia, Annabeth comprendió lo que quería decir. Corrió hasta una mochila sacando todas sus cosas hasta que al fin los encontró. Cogió una rama con un par de hojas y la prendió en fuego. Al principio no entendí que es lo quería hacer, pero más tarde comprendí que con un solo fósforo no sería suficiente.

"Córtenlas a mi señal" Asentí. "1, 2, 3, ya" corte todas las cabezas que pude. Al instante me aparte y le di a Annabeth la oportunidad de quemarlas. Y así lo hizo, solo quedaron 3 cabezas que no llegue a cortar, una de ellas me escupió otro chorro de veneno que apenas logre evitar. Corte las cabezas restantes y Annabeth las quemó y con un par de flechazos más de Thalia la hidra se desvaneció. Abrí mi termo y ordene que el chorro de agua saliera. Este obedeció y floto a través del aire hasta la rama y apagó las llamas.

"¿Qué haces aquí Percy?" Me preguntó Annabeth sorprendida.

"Yo… bueno… una serpiente intento morderme mientras dormía y la mate, pero enseguida apareció la hidra y me ataco y le corte sus cabezas y pues se multiplicaron entonces corrí y llegue hasta aquí" Thalia reflexiono sobre ello un momento, después se le ilumino el rostro con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que tenía en el comedor el día que fuimos al Olimpo y se llevó a Annabeth aparte donde comenzaron a hablar entre susurros.

Thalia POV:

Tome a Annabeth del brazo y me la lleve hasta al lado de la fogata donde Percy no podía oírnos.

"Annabeth… ¿Y si dejamos que Percy se nos una?" Al principio su rostro mostro una mueca de confusión, pero después regreso a su estado serio. "Podría ser útil, mira por ejemplo hace unos instantes con la hidra, a él se le ocurrió la idea de los fósforos, además estoy segura de que él sabe dónde hay agua considerando que es hijo del Dios del mar y todo eso"

Lo medito unos minutos antes de acceder. En realidad, yo quería que Percy se encontrara con nosotras porque así no me sentiría tan mal de dejar a Annabeth, él me daría una mejor oportunidad de tomar las cosas que necesito y escapar, solo tenía que esperar a el momento perfecto.

"¡Hey Percy!" lo llamé y él se acercó hasta nosotras. "¿Te parecería unirte a nosotras en una alianza?" Él casi no lo meditó, prácticamente enseguida aceptó.

"De acuerdo, pero si estas con nosotras será bajo mis reglas cerebro de algas" dijo Annabeth.

"Si tú lo dices chica lista" Annabeth se sonrojo un poco y tuve que suprimir una risita. _Sin duda no me aburriré en estos días._

Annabeth POV:

¿Qué Percy se nos una? No lo sé, pero después de lo que me dijo Thalia quizás no sería tan mala idea después de todo, pero aun así estaba indecisa. No sé si termine aceptando porque Thalia me convenció, aunque una vocecilla en mis adentros me dice que es por otra razón.

"¡Hey Percy! ¿Te parecería unirte a nosotras en una alianza?" Sé que en realidad no lo pensó, pero por una fracción de segundo hizo un gesto de como si lo hiciera antes de aceptar.

"De acuerdo, pero si estas con nosotras será bajo mis reglas cerebro de algas" _Cerebro de algas_ me gusta, creo que de ahora en adelante lo llamare así.

"Si tú lo dices chica lista" Su sonrisa y el apodo que me puso me hicieron sonrojar. Pude ver que Thalia se reía entre dientes. "Será mejor que veamos que traes"

Cuando terminamos decidimos comer, por suerte habíamos guardado algo de comida del día anterior, así que por el momento no tendríamos que cazar. En un intento de agarrar una galleta accidentalmente mi mano choco con la de Percy y nos tomamos de la mano. Enseguida me soltó y vi cómo se sonrojaba furiosamente y sentía que yo lo estaba igual. Mire a Thalia quien negaba con la cabeza divertida. _Serían unas largas semanas…_

* * *

**¡Hola Otra vez! Cuanto siento no poder actualizar el domingo anterior, pero tuve un problema con el documento: Mi madre lo cerro sin guardar y apago la computadora (todo eso en lo que fui por un solo vaso de agua) y no lo pude recuperar por lo que tuve que volverlo a escribir y ya no lo pude escribir y subírselo antes porque todos los maestros se les hizo divertido dejarnos todos los proyectos en la misma semana para casi el mismo día y ya se me complico la cosa, pero solo por eso hoy subí dos capítulos! Espero les guste y gracias a ****_Hito-Chan_**** (creo que ese es tu nombre, si no dime para corregirlo) por la idea de los animales. Como verán, habrá más PERCABETH! Pero no voy a meter todo desde un principio, no van a encontrar besos y todo eso tan pronto, pero si voy a empezar y poco a poco va a aumentar, no se vayan a enojar por eso, pero entenderán que no lo puedo meter así como así. Disfruten los capítulos. Déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias, en verdad los aprecio mucho, aunque aún no tengo tantos ****_reviews, follows o favorites_****, pero aun así cada vez que me llega la notificación de alguno de ellos, seré sincera, me emociono, jamás creí que algún día llegarían a ver lo que escribo, dependiendo de si soy famosa o no. ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo!**


	8. ¡Hola!

Nico POV:

Estaba dando un par de vueltas por la playa. _Al fin algo entretenido. _Frente a mi un grupo de _dracaenaes_ se deslizaban juntas armadas con un par de lanzas. Tome mi espada y me acerque a ellas. En cuanto me vieron se deslizaron hasta a mí para atacarme. Esquive un par de lanzas y atravesé a un par con mi espada. _Esto es muy fácil. _Detuve otra lanza y ataque a otra _dracaenae _con un mano doble. Una más y quedaban 3. Alce la espada y se la encaje a otra en el pecho, Voltee y rápidamente esquive dos lanzas que estaban a punto de hacerme brocheta. Quebré la lanza de una y le di un tajo en el pecho. La última _dracaenae_ se veía furiosa. Salto un gruñido e intento empalarme con la lanza. Hubo un choque de metales, al final ella termino cediendo y retrocedió. Lanzo otra estocada y con un movimiento de espada su lanza voló unos cuantos metros lejos de nosotros. Volvió a gruñirme y se abalanzo contra mí. No perdí tiempo y a la primera oportunidad que tuve le encaje la espada en el pecho.

Gire la espada entre mis dedos y la metí en mi cinturón. Mire hacia arriba, sería mejor que empezara a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

Percy POV:

"¿Falta mucho para llegar?" dijo Thalia quejándose por… la verdad no sé, deje de contar después de la séptima.

"Solo unos metros más"

"Has dicho eso desde hace media hora"

"Porque has preguntado lo mismo cada cinco minutos desde hace media hora"

"Y creo que será todo lo que preguntes por hoy" dijo Annabeth hablando por primera vez desde hace horas. "El sol está a punto de ponerse y no podremos seguir caminando durante la noche" Desempacamos todo y Thalia comenzó a montar su tienda de campaña mientras Annabeth y yo acomodamos los sacos alrededor de una fogata que acabamos de encender y brillaba a todo dar. Cuando terminamos saque una banana de mi mochila.

"Percy…" Annabeth tenía su mirada fijada en mí.

"¿Sí?"

"Mejor baja la banana" Ella no tenía la mirada fija en mí, sino en algo detrás de mí. Me voltee y me encontré cara a cara con un pequeño mono.

"¡Hola!" le dije sonriendo (aunque sé que suena un poco extraño yo quería ser amigable con él). El solo siguió mirando con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente a la izquierda.

"Percy, no lo vayas a provocar"

"Vamos Annabeth, ¿qué te puede hacer un inocente monito?" En ese momento se acercó Thalia, quien paso una mirada pensativa del mono a mí una y otra vez.

"Si, definitivamente es fácil encontrar el parecido, creo que hasta podrían ser hermanos" Annabeth trato de suprimir una sonrisa pero no lo logró

"Ja. Ja."

"Hablando en serio Percy" empezó Annabeth recuperando su habitual ceño fruncido. "Será mejor que te alejes de él y dejes la banana en el piso"

"¿Por q…" La pregunta se perdió en el aire porque en ese momento el mono se abalanzo contra mí con el fin de hacerse con la banana.

Empezamos a rodar por el suelo sin soltar el fruto. Thalia se sostenía el estómago mientras reía y Annabeth tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. El mono no soltaba la banana y yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Harto de seguir discutiendo en el piso tire del fruto lo más fuerte que pude y él la soltó. Al parecer el mono no se iba a rendir tan fácil, se acercó hasta a mí y comenzó a rasguñarme hasta que por fin se me cayó la banana en el suelo. El mono corrió a recogerla, me enseño la lengua y trepó lo más rápido que pudo a un árbol.

"Sesos de alga" dijo Annabeth negando con la cabeza divertida.

"¿Qué?"

"Hubiera sido más fácil si solo me hubieras hecho caso y dejado la banana"

"Pero era mi última banana" dije haciendo un puchero.

Thalia trataba de dejar de reír, pero no lo lograba. Cuando al fin pudo respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Bueno, yo me voy a mi tienda" dijo ya más calmada. Se llevó una manzana y entro en su tienda.

Annabeth se sentó sobre su saco y comenzó a jugar con la coleta en su muñeca. Su cara resplandecía por el reflejo de las llamas, me gustaba como se veía su cabello suelto, aunque solo había tenido pocas oportunidades de verlo así ya que casi siempre lo tenía atado. Antes de darme cuenta de mis actos ya me había sentado al lado de Annabeth. Entre ellos había un silencio incómodo que al final termine rompiendo ya que no soportaba estar tan tranquilo.

"Y dime… ¿Qué tal todo?" Annabeth frunció más el ceño. _Genial Percy, ¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre? Creo que acabas de meter la pata._ Poco a poco el rostro de Annabeth se fue relajando, creo que incluso tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. _Quizás no la metiste tanto._

"Supongo que todo está bien" Asentí. El silencio se volvió a formar entre los dos hasta que Annabeth dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Sabes algo? Esto se me está haciendo frustrante" Me sorprendí de la confesión de Annabeth pero me dispuse a escucharla.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, que al principio me sentía feliz de que me eligieran. Era una excelente oportunidad para demostrar mis habilidades y más si estaba preparada para todo esto, pero con el paso de los días… me di cuenta de que solo me alegraba de que quizás podría demostrarle a mi madre lo que soy capaz de hacer y que se sintiera orgullosa de mí…" Su voz se fue apagando de a poco. Me sentí mal por ella así que le pase el brazo por encima de los hombros abrazándola en forma de apoyo. Annabeth se recostó en mi hombro.

"No creo que deberías pensar así…" Annabeth me miró sin mostrar alguna emoción. "Digo, ¿Qué importa lo que los demás piensen de ti? Si tú sabes lo que puedes hacer y lo reconoces, lo demás o importa. Pero si esto te ayuda chica lista..." Miré esos ojos grisáceos que tanto me encantaban. "Yo creo que Atenea ya está bastante orgullosa con el simple hecho de que seas su hija" Annabeth me miro unos segundos antes de que una gran sonrisa, más grande de la que nunca había visto en ella, apareciera en su rostro.

"Gracias Percy" Me dio un beso en la mejilla que provoco que me ruborizara. "¿Has visto las constelaciones?" preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema.

"En realidad no, ¿Tu si chica lista?" Haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta Annabeth se recostó y yo la imité. Ella me enseño a ubicar algunas constelaciones como Hércules, la Corona Boreal y Sagitario. No me di cuenta en que momento había abrazado a Annabeth, pero si ella se había dado cuenta no pareció importarle. Poco a poco comencé a cerrar los ojos y me quedé dormido con la imagen de Annabeth dormida sobre mi pecho pacíficamente.

Sally POV:

Los cupidos llegaron justo a tiempo para instalar TV Hefesto en mi televisión y así poder ver el programa.

Hubo ciertos momentos que me causaron gracia, por ejemplo el pequeño episodio de su hijo con la náyade o Annabeth con Thalia y su actitud infantil. Otros me habían causado algo de terror y preocupación, al ver a Clarisse luchar contra las furias, o cuando apareció la Hidra. Pero sin duda los mejores momentos son cuando vi alguna escena entre Annabeth y Percy. Mi hijo ya me había hablado de ella y verlo con la chica que le gustaba me hacía pensar que aún había esperanza. Me conmoví especialmente cuando se quedó dormido junto con ella viendo las estrellas. El show había terminado con una Atenea hirviendo (literalmente, parecía estará punto de prenderse en fuego). Yo pienso que exagera un poco respecto a ese tema, unas horas antes ya había demostrado su punto acerca de porque una hija de Atenea no podía estar con uno de Poseidón, claro que a Afrodita no le importaba, había empezado una apuesta entre los Dioses acerca de Percabeth (así fue como Afrodita comenzó a llamarlos) para ver si terminaban juntos antes de que terminara el programa, si se volvían novios después o si nunca terminaban juntos. Obviamente Atenea apostó a que ellos jamás terminarían juntos, sin embargo me sorprendí cuando Poseidón apostó que se volverían novios después de que él programa terminara.

Me fui a dormir. Por un rato me quede mirando el cielo pensando en Percy.

Campamento POV (Tercera persona):

En tanto vieron la escena de Percy y Annabeth comenzaron las apuestas con las mismas opciones que los Dioses. Los hermanos Stolls llevaban la cuenta de todo, lo que más les sorprendió a todos es que hasta el mismo Quirón había hecho la apuesta de 20 dracmas a que terminaban juntos antes de que terminara el concurso.

Cuando el televisor se apagó los más jóvenes se habían dejado caer en brazos de Morfeo por lo que los campistas más grandes los llevaron en brazos hacia sus cabañas.

Algunos seguían pensando en la escena que acababan de ver. La mayoría sabía que esos dos se gustaban (aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería admitir) pero nadie sabía porque ya que esos dos apenas se hablaban y solo habían entrenado juntos un par de veces.

Quirón se sorprendió de lo rápido que Annabeth se abrió con Percy, aunque sabía que nadie podía evitar sincerarse con él, incluso hubo un par de veces en las que conversaban que él tampoco pudo evitarlo.

En poco tiempo el silencio reino en el campamento.

Olimpo POV (Tercera persona):

"No sé porque haces tanto drama Atenea" dijo Afrodita en tanto volvían al Olimpo. Atenea estaba furiosa, tanto que solo falta una gota para que el vaso que representaba su tolerancia se regara y ella ardiera en llamas.

"Porqué él es hijo del estúpido de Barba Percebe"

"Oh vamos Atenea" dijo Poseidón, ella no se había dado cuenta de que a habían llegado. "a mí me gustaría que mi hijo estuviera con ella"

"Porqué ella tiene cerebro algo que obviamente le falta a tu hijo" Poseidón estaba a punto de reclamar cuando se vio interrumpido por su hermano.

"¡Alto!" Hades se puso entre los dos. "Atenea si tu hija quiere al suyo no podrás evitarlos" Atenea murmuró _a menos que lo mate_. Hades logró escucharla pero no dijo nada. "y Poseidón debemos admitir que tu hijo no es el más avispado que digamos" Él solo frunció el sueño. "Ahora cállense y terminemos está junta para que nos podamos dormir"

Ambos aceptaron a regañadientes. La junta fue rápida porque todos los Dioses se encontraban cansados, pues a pesar de relajarse viendo el programa tenían que hacer sus tareas habituales. Terminando, cada quién fue a su palacio a dormir.

* * *

**¡Levante la mano todo aquél que le gusto el momento Percabeth! Admito que me costó un poco porque no quería meterlo todo de golpe así que lo metí como un "accidente" o un "malentendido" (por así decirlo), espero les haya gustado. Les tengo una mala noticia… ¿o será buena? No lo sé, pero aquí les va la notica. REDOBLES POR FAVOR… TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…. ¡EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE VERA QUIÉN ES EL PRIMER DESCALIFICADO! ¿Ustedes quién creen que será? Déjenme su respuesta junto con su comentario en un ****_review. _****A pesar de estar en una isla llena de monstruos ninguno ha quedado descalificado, pero pronto verán quién y porqué. ¡Nos vemos leemos el próximo domingo! ¡Adiós :D!**


	9. ¡Primer descalificado!

Thalia POV:

La noche anterior me sentía cansada, llevaba 3 días sin dormir por más de 2 horas por culpa de pesadillas, adrenalina o preocupación y lo único que quería era una buena siesta. Después del accidente de Percy con el mono (Que los Dioses no me permitan olvidarlo jamás) tome una manzana y me fui a dormir.

Tuve un sueño, en el cual corría por la selva mientras algo me perseguía. Tenía un profundo rasguño en la mejilla al igual que en la pierna izquierda pero no me importaba. Corrí hasta que deje de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies, mire hacia abajo, el suelo estaba 10 pies por debajo de mí y cada vez me elevaba más y más. Unas garras me sostenían por los brazos, tome el valor de mirar hacia arriba, era un híbrido entre águila y león, siendo más explícitos un hipogrifo. Soltó un graznido* y me dejo caer, pensé que estaba perdida, hice una última suplica silenciosa a mi padre y antes de darme cuenta me había estrellado contra el suelo.

Me desperté por un sudor frío recorriéndome por la espalda, ese sueño lo he tenido desde los trece años cuando tuve un accidente con un hipogrifo y desde entonces le temo a las alturas.

Salí de la tienda por algo de desayunar me encontré con una escena: Percy y Annabeth dormían abrazados. El único pensamiento que me llego en ese momento fue que Annabeth se negaba a aceptar a Percy pero esto… dice más que mil palabras. _Ojalá y ya se hayan dicho lo que sienten… Un momento, si lo hacen se pondrán con sus cosas de acaramelados… _Me estremecí ante la idea de Annabeth y Percy besándose y diciéndose tonterías cursis tomados de la mano todo el día, aunque no pude evitar pensar que se veían también juntos.

_Será divertido cuando se vean al despertar, aunque… será más divertido si alguien los despierta y se ven._

Con sumo cuidado moví despacio el hombro de Percy. Él se movió un poco en su lugar y abrazo más a Annabeth dejándola encima de él acurrucada en su pecho. Ella se removió en su lugar y descubrió que estaba sobre Percy, él se despertó también, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se miraban fijamente.

-Percy –Balbuceó Annabeth un poco más despierta. Si no lo hacía ahora se darán cuenta de que estoy ahí.

-¡Buenos días tortolitos! –dije con la voz más animada que pude. Ambos se sobresaltaron y se pararon tan bruscamente para separarse que sus cabezas se golpearon la una con la otra. Sonreí. Estoy segura que cuando regresemos al campamento me darán un reconocimiento por poner a estos dos en situaciones ridículas o vergonzosas.

-¿Hace cuánto te despertaste? –me preguntó Annabeth con una voz temblorosa.

-No tiene mucho–dije restándole el tono de importancia a mi voz -, solo lo suficiente como para verlos felizmente acurrucados, como tu murmurabas su nombre al despertar y como ambos se miraban con caras soñadoras.

Nunca los había visto tan rojos. Annabeth comenzó a tartamudear una explicación pero al final opto por quedarse callada.

Desayune entre Annabeth y Percy, quienes se ponían colorados cada vez que uno entrara en el campo visual del otro. La verdad disfrutaba el silencio que había y los únicos ruidos provenían de la naturaleza.

-Lo mejor es que continuemos, según Percy el río está cerca y no espero el momento para llegar –dije muy sonriente. Ambos seguían sin decir palabra y solo asintieron. _Lo dije: Esto será muy divertido._

Clarisse POV:

Iba caminando por los alrededores en busca de una buena pelea. Ronde por un rato más sin encontrar nada. Estaba a punto de volver a mi cueva cuando escuche un bufido. Me puse en guardia, escuche algo removiéndose entre las plantas, no podía distinguir que era, no se parecía a nada que hubiera escuchado antes. Giraba junto con la criatura, sabía que me había olido y se acercaba poco a poco porque me miraba como una presa. Seguimos rondando un rato hasta que al fin salió. Eran dos toros de bronce de tamaño de elefantes y le salía humo por el hocico. _Un toro de cólquide. _El toro fijo su mirada en mí, mire hacia abajo, mi blusa era roja y parecía llamar su atención. Bufo y corrió hacia mí, me lance a un lado, lo esquive justo a tiempo, corrí y me puse a su costado. Abrí mi escudo y trate de darle en un costado con la lanza, apenas le hizo un rasguño. Volteo y abrió la boca escupiendo un poco de fuego, volví a rodar esquivando el fuego. Escuche otro bufido, creí que el toro vendría por mí, pero no se había movido de donde estaba, se oyó el bufido otra vez y con este otro toro apareció. _Fantástico, como si con uno no tuviera suficiente. _El toro me vio y embistió. No podía ir a ningún lado, por suerte no tuve que hacerlo, el choco contra un árbol que se encontraba detrás de mí y no me toco por unos centímetros, uno de sus cuernos se había atorado en el árbol, así que escape antes de que me escupiera fuego. El otro trato de embestirme igual, pero logre esquivarlo. Mire el que seguía atorado en el árbol, el trataba de salir jalando para que su cuerno saliera lo que me dio la oportunidad de ver una pequeña abertura en su espalda. _Bingo. _Vigilando al otro toro corrí y brinque a su espalda, pero tuve la mala suerte de que en ese momento logro sacar su cuerno del árbol. Logre sostenerme justo a tiempo para evitar caer, pero mi escudo no corrió la misma suerte y uno de los toros le paso encima. Cuando se hubo controlado un poco más tome mi lanza y busque el punto exacto. Clave mi lanza en su espalda y después de retorcerse un poco se derrumbó en el suelo en un sinfín de tuercas. Ya me iba a ir cuando una llamarada de fuego pasó por mi pierna. _Había olvidado que eran dos._ Con la pierna quemada me puse en posición para brincarme en la espalda del toro, pero el noto mis intenciones y con la trompa me dio un golpe en el estómago. Caí al suelo, trate de levantarme pero no podía. _Creo que me rompí las costillas._ El toro fijo su mirada en mí y rasco su pezuña contra el suelo, dio un bufido y se acercó a toda prisa hacia mí. Cerré los ojos y rece a los Dioses que me sacaran de ahí. Me apreté contra más contra mí misma esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Un momento más tarde me decidí abrir los ojos. Estaba en una camilla. _Qué raro, no sentí las sábanas o la almohada. _Miré a mí alrededor. Un joven de dieciocho años estaba de espaldas hablando con una enfermera. Cuando se dio la vuelta reconocí la sonrisa característica de Apolo.

-Hola Clarisse. Tranquila, en un segundo te curare. –deje que me arreglara las costillas y la quemadura de la pierna. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando llame su atención.

-Mmm, ¿Señor Apolo?

-Si Clarisse, has sido descalificada del programa, pero no te preocupes por tus hermanos, no volverás al campamento hasta que el concurso termine, aunque Ares está un poco molesto porqué Poseidón se burla de él, pero piensa que al menos caíste en batalla y te quebraste algo. Mientras tanto te quedaras aquí en mi hospital –Me dio un poco de néctar junto con unas píldoras para dormir -. Ahora descansa.

La sonrisa coqueta de Apolo fue lo último que vi antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

***Con el sonido del hipogrifo no sabía si chillaba o graznaba, pero me decidí por lo segundo después de investigar.**

**¡Hello everybody! Creo que la mayoría esperaba que fuera Clarisse, pero si les confieso algo yo no había pensado que saliera ella si no Nico, sin embargo después de pensar y ver sus comentarios me di cuenta de que Clarisse es la menos activa así que me decidí por ella. **

**También cambie la forma en la que entran los diálogos, siento que me acomodo mejor, espero no les moleste, si es así háganmelo saber.**

**De ahora en adelante habrá más Percabeth, solo esperen. Aquí va la pregunta de la semana: ¿Les gustaría que hubiera un momento Thalico? Es que se me ocurrió una pequeña idea, pero quería saber si ustedes estaban de acuerdo para poder incluirlo no (recuerden que en esta novela Thalia no es cazadora de Artemisa y *Spoiler HOH On* el hecho de que Nico sea gay *Spoiler HOH Off*). No olviden dejar ****_reviews_**** y si tienen alguna idea no olviden decirla ¡Hasta el próximo domingo!**


	10. Bonita chaqueta

Nico POV:

Estaba caminando por la selva sin un rumbo fijo igual que todos los días cuando una voz hablo, se escuchaba potente y autoritaria "Clarisse La Rue. Descalificada." Por un momento creí que la persona que hablaba se encontraba detrás de mí que no pude evitar girarme. Mire hacia arriba. Una imagen de Clarisse peleando contra dos toros de bronce se expandía en el cielo. Seguí caminando sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Ese fue mi error. Por no mirar el piso me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí en un charco de fango. _Esto es fantástico. _Me levante del charco y trate de quitar un poco de fango de la ropa y la cara. Camine hasta la orilla de la playa y me eche agua en la cara. Observe mi reflejo. En él pelo tenía unas cuantas hojas sueltas y fango. Miré mis mangas y mis pantalones, también tenían fango y hojas._ ¿Qué diría Thalia si te viera así?_ _¿Por qué pensaste eso? _Aleje inmediatamente ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y me quite la chaqueta. Le quite todo el fango que pude y me metí en el mar para enjuagarme. Por un momento pensé que una ola vendría y trataría de ahogarme considerando que era un hijo de Hades y estaba en los dominios del Dios del mar. Después de unos instantes en los que no ocurría nada, decidí que quizás estaba a salvo, pero aun así me di prisa, no quería tentar mi suerte. Cuando salí encendí una pequeña fogata en la arena para secarme. Miré el cielo, parecía que dentro de pronto podría llover. Arme mi tienda y comencé a asar un pescado. Las llamas me recordaban a la hoguera del campamento. ¿_Me estarán viendo en este momento? _Me sentí un poco incómodo respecto a eso pero en tanto estuvo el pescado me olvide de ello y comencé a comer después de echar un pedazo de mi comida a las brasas en ofrenda a los Dioses.

Annabeth POV:

Percy nos ayudó a conseguir un par de peces que Thalia y yo cocinábamos en una fogata que con un poco de frita no sabía nada mal. La voz que reconocí como la de mi madre resonó por todos lados: "Clarisse La Rue. Descalificada." Sentí una luz diferente a la del sol y miré hacia arriba. La imagen de Clarisse se expandía por el cielo mientras luchaba contra unos toros de cólquide. Cuando la lucha acabo el cielo volvió a ser el mismo. Baje la mirada y accidentalmente me encontré con la de Percy. Desde que Thalia nos había encontrado durmiendo juntos me sentía un poco apenada y sabía que no me libraría fácilmente de mi madre que en estos momentos estaría echando humo por los oídos. Sonrío de lado y le devolví la sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos. _Por los Dioses sus ojos son tan hermosos. _

-Una menos –dijo Thalia sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí, aún no desviaba mi vista de Percy y parecía que él tampoco quería apartarla de mí. Sin duda creo que Thalia se dio cuenta de ello porque no volvió a decir nada. Me preguntaba que estaría pasando por la mente de él en estos momentos. Seguimos mirándonos por unos minutos más sin apartar la vista, estaba decidida a por fin romper el silencio sonó un rugido. De entre los árboles un león enorme saltó hacia nosotros. Tenía las uñas plateadas y un resplandeciente pelaje dorado y sus colmillos parecían de acero inoxidable.

-Un león de Nemea –saque mi cuchillo y me quité el pasador de pelo y lo accione convirtiéndolo en un escudo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Percy ya empuñaba su espada y Thalia tenía una flecha cargada en su arco. El león rugió con una gran intensidad y se abalanzó contra nosotros. Rodé hace la derecha y me cubrí con el escudo. Sabía que era inútil tratar de asestarle un golpe porque mi cuchillo chocaría contra su pelaje. Traté de buscar una debilidad, pero hasta el momento no hallaba ninguna. Saltó hacia mí y trato de rasguñarme pero subí a tiempo mi escudo y sus garras chocaron contra el produciendo chispas. Recordé que en el mito Heracles lo había estrangulado, pero no creo que nosotros podamos hacer eso. El león rugió una vez más y por fin encontré su debilidad. Por fuera era invulnerable, pero por dentro era tal y como los demás. Lo único que teníamos que hacer era darle en la garganta. _¿Cómo hacemos que habrá la boca el suficiente tiempo como para asestarle?_ El león estaba decidido a intentar hacerme rebanadas con sus garras, pero Percy llamo su atención y el león fue a su dirección.

-¡Thalia! –llamé su atención y señale mi boca. Ella pareció comprender lo que quería decir y asintió. Se colocó en un ángulo para poder darle – ¡Ehh! –volví a llamar la atención del león, él volteó hacia a mí y con un movimiento rápido logre que se estrellara contra un árbol dejándolo mareado.

-Hay que abrirle la boca –grité a Percy y el vio Thalia tratando de buscar un buen ángulo para disparar. Asintió. _¿Cómo lo hacemos? _El abre la boca para rugir, pero ¿Cómo lo mantenemos fijo? Percy pareció leer mi mirada y tomó la tienda de Thalia. Por un momento no supe exactamente lo que iba a hacer hasta que vi como toma una de las cuerdas con la que se ataba a la tierra_. Después de esto tendremos que buscar la manera de conseguirle otra tienda a Thalia. _Percy se lanzó sobre el león y me pasó una de las cuerdas. Clave el gancho y asegure la cuerda con fuerza. Percy hizo lo mismo del otro lado y juntos obligamos al león a recostarse. El león rugió y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía varias flechas clavadas en la garganta. El león se esfumo. Vi la piel del león de Nemea y la recogí. Era ligera y suave y en mis manos se transformó en una sudadera con color entre marrón y dorado.

-¡Fantástico! –exclamó Percy.

-Supongo que se adapta a la época, no creo sea normal con una piel de león encima como Heracles –Los demás asintieron dándome la razón. Mire a Thalia y estire el brazo para darle la sudadera –Te la puedes quedar, después de todos tú lo mataste y te debemos una tienda –agregué cuando estaba a punto de replicar. Al final, después de varias protestas, Thalia accedió a quedársela.

En sus manos paso a ser de una sudadera a una chaqueta de estilo militar.

-Bonita chaqueta –dijo Percy cuando Thalia se la puso.

-Annabeth.

-Si vas a replicar otra vez te diré que no y es mi decisión final. Si iba a preguntar que a pesar de transformarse siga siendo la piel del león de Nemea, voy a responder que sí. El hecho de que Heracles la haya conseguido antes no significa que se una copia. Los monstruos pueden regenerarse así que supongo que se regeneraría su piel junto con él como cuando Percy llego perseguido por el minotauro y le quebró el cuerno, supongo que la próxima vez que se regenere tendrá ambos cuernos arreglados.

Thalia asintió y exclamó: -¡Cool!

Reacomodamos el campamento que había quedado destrozado con la llegada del león. Parecía que iba a llover, así que con unas hojas, ramas y las cuerdas de la destrozada tienda de Thalia armamos un techo improvisado, no muy resistente, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para pasar la noche. Me quede dormida viendo las primeras gotas de la lluvia caer.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Veo que a muchos les gustaría un momento Thalico. De una vez aviso que no va a ser muy intenso o algo parecido, espero no haberlas emocionado. No olviden dejar sus ****_reviews_**** sobre el capítulo. Si quieren dejar una opción para que yo incluya en la historia: SOY TODO OÍDOS, bueno ojos porque no los oigo, los leo ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Traición

Thalia POV:

Me sentía cansada y mis parpados pedían cerrarse a gritos pero no los dejaba. En este momento tenía la oportunidad perfecta de escaparme, con Clarisse fuera podría tener una mayor posibilidad de ganar. Con suerte Nico salía entre los siguientes días y solo me quedaría esperar que la naturaleza acabe con Annabeth y Percy. Ese era todo el plan, no el mejor pero sé que ganare.

Espere a que ambos estuvieran profundamente dormidos y comencé a guardar todo lo que podía llegar a necesitar. Me sentí un poco mal por dejarlos, pero siendo hija de Atenea no me preocupaba tanto, de seguro debió prever esto o quizás ella pensó en abandonarme igual, lo que fuera, no la dejaría tan mal, así que tome la caja de cerillas de Percy, la mayor parte de comida y el bote de agua de Annabeth.

Los vi por última vez y corrí hacia el lado contrario del que venimos, o eso supongo, era de noche y con la lluvia se lograba ver muy poco. La piel de León de Nemea me calentaba y protegía, por desgracia mis pantalones no eran iguales y se mojaron. Durante todo el camino me encontré con algunas plantas o animales y me dejaron unos cuantos rasguños. Después de una hora mis piernas me dolían y no dejaba de bostezar, al final me rendí y me recosté debajo de un árbol. Un momento después ya había caído dormida.

Annabeth POV:

Gire a la derecha y abrí los ojos. Me encontré a Percy durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado. Anoche nos convenció a Thalia y a mí de dejarlo dormir bajo la lluvia ya que el techo que habíamos construido no fue lo suficientemente grande. Al principio Thalia y yo nos resistimos pero él siguió insistiendo, después de que Percy se lo dijo a Thalia por segunda vez ella no volvió a dudar y se fue a dormir, yo me queje todavía más pero cuando me sonrió y me miró con esos suplicantes ojos esmeraldas no me pude negar. Ahora que lo veía bien a pesar de estar bajo la lluvia se veía completamente seco. Su cabello estaba alborotado como siempre y tenía un hilo de baba corriéndole por la boca, estaba tan relajado y pacífico, puse atención a cada una de sus facciones: sus hoyuelos, su nariz, su barbilla, sus labios, sus cejas. Todo. Recordé la primera vez que lo vi en el campamento: él estaba en una camilla de la enfermería. La noche anterior había peleado y derrotado a un minotauro teniendo doce años. Por lo que sabía él había empezado a descubrir quién era y con ayuda de Grover lograron llegar al campamento a pesar de que su madre Sally, quién la había conocido una vez y es la persona más linda que puedas encontrar en el mundo, no quería que viniera porque pensaba que no lo iba a volver a ver. Ese día estaba igual que hoy solo que en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Percy si no hasta dentro de dos años después aquel día que Percy cargaba con la bandera hasta la frontera. En realidad no hablaba mucho con Percy, él era popular y casi siempre estaba con los hijos de Hermes, los de Hefesto o con Grover, todas las chicas se morían por él, incluso había chicas de mi cabaña que se le ofrecían a Percy, de forma más discreta que las de Afrodita cosa que no le gustaba mucho a mi madre pero eso no les importaba, aun no entendía porque Percy nunca les hacía caso, había tantas chicas bonitas y el las rechazaba, eso me sorprendía, rumores decían que Percy siempre daba la misma explicación "Estoy enamorado de una chica que no se da cuenta de que existo pero eso no me importa, yo la amo". Nadie sabía quién era y varias de las chicas se ponían a investigar. Ahora que veía a Percy junto a mí sentía que eran los mejores días de mi vida, nunca había convivido tanto con él, claro que no dejaría que nadie lo supiera, aunque claro que Malcolm podía leerme como un libro abierto, pero él no contaba él sabía lo que sentía además de ser mi hermano mayor. Gire a mi izquierda para ver si Thalia estaba despierta, sin embargo no encontré nada. Me levante bruscamente y mire por todos lados. No estaba. Busque en mi mochila, mi bote de agua y la mayor parte de la comida no estaba. Busque en la de Percy, había un poco más de comida que en la mía y su bote de agua también estaba, pero su caja con cerillas no y la ambrosía, el néctar y el resto de las medicinas de encontraban intactas. Ya me lo esperaba, pero no que fuera tan pronto.

Llegue donde Percy y lo comencé a sacudir pero no se despertaba. Susurre su nombre un par de veces y tampoco. Cuando quería podía dormir como muerto. Dije su nombre un par de veces más hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

-Annabeth ¿Qué pasa?

-Thalia, eso es lo que pasa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que ya no está y se llevó casi todas nuestras provisiones.

Percy de paro de golpe y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor pero al igual que yo no encontró nada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Bueno, yo guarde la mitad de mis cosas en un árbol y eh estado marcado los arboles por todo el camino para volverlo a encontrar así que podemos ir a buscarlo.

-¿Sabía que iba a… -espero un momento buscando otra palabra que no sea "traición" aunque ambos sabíamos que esa encajaba perfectamente –abandonarnos?

-Lo sospeche. Si soy sincera cuando me hablo del plan por primera vez comencé a desconfiar.

-¿Y no desconfías de mí?

-Al principio un poco pero eres un sesos de alga, no se te hubiera ocurrido algo tan inteligente.

-¡Hey!

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a guarda mi saco al igual que Percy. Juntos desarmamos el techo y guardamos las cuerdas de la vieja tienda de campaña de Thalia, pensamos que quizás en algún otro momento podrían volver a ser útiles. Seguimos las marcas por debajo de la lluvia. Hubo un momento en el que la lluvia se intensifico y termine empapada, mire a Percy para preguntarle si quería parar, sin embargo al ver que estaba completamente seco se me olvido por completo.

-¡No estás mojado! –exclamé sorprendida y enfadada _¡¿cómo es que él no está mojado y yo estoy completamente empapada?!_

-Lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa. Abrí la boca pero él me respondió antes de que formulara la pregunta –. Siendo hijo de Poseidón puedo controlar el agua así que no me puede mojar a menos que yo lo desee o lo pida.

Asentí enojada y apresure el paso al caminar _¿Por qué él podía estar así y yo no? Tardare horas en secarme y además podría enfermarme porque además de llover había viento._

-Mmm… ¿Annabeth? –Percy trataba de seguirme el paso. Me detuve bruscamente y voltee a mirarlo.

-¿Si Percy? –mi voz sonó peligrosamente dulce lo que hizo que el dudara un momento. Me sentía un poco culpable de enfadarme con él ya que sabía que no era su culpa sin embargo eso no evitaba que me enojara.

-No lo he hecho antes pero creo que podría intentar mantenerte seca –dijo algo temeroso.

-¿Cómo?

-Dame tu mano.

-¿Qué? –Eso en verdad no me lo esperaba.

-Por favor –me tendió la mano pero yo no la acepte, sentía esto muy raro -. Confía en mí.

_¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? _Tome su mano. El cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba. Poco a poco sentía como mi ropa se volvía menos pesada y mi pelo se secaba. Ahora podía sentir las gotas de lluvia caer pero solo eso, nada más, no sentía el agua sólo el golpe de esta al caer en mi piel. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que había funcionado su idea. Estaba a punto de soltarme pero Percy me apretó más fuerte la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Te volverás a mojar chica lista –explico con una sonrisa de lado que provoco que me sonrojara un poco.

Asentí. Corrimos un raro más aun tomado de las manos. Siendo sincera me alegraba de tener una razón para sostenerla, me hacía sentir segura, reconfortada y acompañada. No sé si me supe explicar con esas palabras. Digámoslo así: Sentía que Percy jamás me iba a abandonar, que si me pasaba algo, lo que fuera el estaría allí para apoyarme, reconfortarme y consolarme, sentía que por fin tenía una persona que me escuchaba y me pondría atención a pesar de no entender ni una palabra de lo que dijera. Quizás sonaba muy cursi pero no me importaba, eso era lo que sentía y nadie, ni siquiera mi madre me haría cambiar de opinión.

Al llegar al tronco donde había escondido mis cosas reflexione sobre él viaje y la verdad se me había hecho un poco extraño porque si lo considerábamos bien llevábamos varios días caminando y llegar en unas horas, solo pudo haber dos alternativas para ello. La primera opción puede ser el hecho de que corrimos en vez de caminar y la segunda que los dioses nos ayudaran, aunque creía más en la primera alternativa.

Sacamos juntos todas las cosas del árbol sin dejar de tomarnos las manos y caminamos hacia el lado contrario del que vinimos.

Tercera Persona POV: [normal: campamento, **negritas: Olimpo **y _cursiva: televisión (lo que sucede dentro de la isla)_] (si tienen alguna duda díganme y subo esto por aparte)

**-Sabes padre, creo que Thalia podría ser una gran cazadora –comentó Artemisa con decisión provocando que Zeus y Afrodita fruncieran el ceño en desacuerdo.**

-Si soy sincero ya esperaba eso de Thalia –le susurró Beckendorf a uno de sus hermanos y este último asintió dándole la razón.

**-Que hace mi hija observando al engendro del mar.**

**-Por favor Atenea, hasta tú debes admitir que es igual que guapo que su padre –Atenea rodó los ojos pero no negó ni afirmó nada, por más que los odiara debía admitir que ambos eran realmente apuestos al igual que el resto de su hijos como Teseo u Orión, sin embargo jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.**

"Hay Annabeth, creo que se te olvido que te están grabando" pensó Malcolm divertido mientras veía a su hermana en la pantalla.

_Annabeth busco por todos lados y reviso su mochila dándose cuenta de que Thalia se había ido. Despertó a Percy y comenzaron a caminar cuando la lluvia se intensifico. Annabeth se había dado cuenta de que Percy estaba completamente seco y él le explico, esa la había enojado aunque sabían que quizás no estaba directamente enojado con él si no con él hecho de que él estaba seco y ella mojada._

_-No lo he hecho antes pero creo que podría intentar mantenerte seca –dijo Percy algo temeroso._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Dame tu mano._

_-¿Qué?_

**-Exacto ¿Qué? –preguntó Atenea algo molesta pensando que lo que hacía Percy era solamente una trampa para que Annabeth lo tomara de la mano. Por otra parte Poseidón sabía lo que iba a tratar de hacer su hijo y asintió afirmando ya que veía a su hijo un tanto nervioso para reconfortarlo a pesar de que no lo podía ver.**

_-Por favor –Annabeth no la acepto si no que se le quedo mirando de manera sospecha -Confía en mí._

Muchos en el campamento se sorprendieron cuando con ese único "Confía en mí" había logrado que Annabeth cediera, incluso algunos notaron ese pequeño brillo en los ojos de ambos pensando en que quizás acababan de descubrir el amor secreto de Percy y otros como los Stoll terminaban de anotar las apuestas de unos contra otros y de guardar el dinero.

**Afrodita le sonrió a una molesta Atenea quién había dejado de hacer comentarios porque su padre se lo había pedido. Ella la fulmino con la mirada pero Afrodita ni se inmuto solo siguió viendo a su pareja favorita o como ella los había apodado "Percabeth" decía que era lo combinación perfecta de ambos nombres.**

_Annabeth se iba a separar pero Percy apretó su mano y negó con la cabeza._

_-Te volverás a mojar chica lista –dijo con una sonrisa de lado algo tímida con la que Annabeth se sonrojo._

**-Aww ¿No es bonito el amor? –preguntó Afrodita con un chillido.**

**-No –contestaron Artemisa y Atenea con esta última fulminándola con la mirada y Afrodita les enseño la lengua.**

_La imagen cambio. Nico se encontraba vagando sin rumbo por la selva empapado por la lluvia, él era la persona con la peor suerte, siempre se encontraba con algún animal, quizás no monstruos pero si animales, lo cual lo extrañaba un poco ya que por lo regular el olía a muerto. Esta vez no se encontró con ninguna de esas cosas, si no con Thalia, ella estaba acostada debajo de un árbol dormida. Nico se acercó con cuidado y comprobó que Thalia tenía unos cuantos rasguños por la cara, las manos y las piernas. Se acercó un poco más dejando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Thalia despertó y levanto la cabeza encontrando sus labios accidentalmente con los de Nico. Al principio ninguno de los dos se opuso y continuaron el beso pero unos minutos más tarde ambos reaccionaron y se separaron completamente rojos._

**Zeus y Hades se habían quedado completamente boquiabiertos mientras que Afrodita sonreía con autosuficiencia. Ella miró a Artemisa y con un tono burlón le dijo:**

**-Al parecer ya no es muy buena aspirante para las cazadoras ¿no es cierto? –La niña Diosa se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero en su asiento mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas sobre el trono como si estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche.**

En el campamento todos se encontraban igual, excepto que esta vez hasta las hijas de Afrodita tenían la boca abierta, incluso Quirón se encontraba sorprendido y no lo ocultaba.

_-Lo siento –dijo Nico mientras se sentaba junto a Thalia._

_-No lo hagas, en realidad me gusto –dijo un poco avergonzada, no era de algo que hacía a menudo o comentaba como para decirlo con naturalidad pero era verdad. Nico le sonrió y recordó por qué se había acercado._

_-Thalia ¿Qué te paso? –Preguntó señalando sus manos, piernas y tomando su cara entre sus manos._

_-Es que anoche no podía dormir y seguí caminando pero estaba muy oscuro y no me daba cuenta de que había algunas parte donde había plantas algo picudas y uno que otro animal y pues… -dejo el resto de la oración al aire como señalando lo obvio._

_-Déjame curarte –dijo Nico tomando algo de su mochila._

_-No tienes por qué…_

_-Por favor._

Estaban aún más boquiabierto que la última vez, tan solo con un por favor se había dejado convencer por Nico.

**Hades y Zeus estaban cada vez más sorprendidos por la actitud de sus hijos mientras que Poseidón y Afrodita se reían por las caras que ponían.**

_Nico sacó una botella de alcohol, un poco de algodón y una pomada transparente._

_-He hecho viajes antes y no viene nada mal traer esto contigo –explicó al ver la mirada de Thalia. Vertió un poco de alcohol sobre un pedazo de algodón y comenzó a limpiar las heridas con sumo cuidado._

_-¡Auch! ¡Arde! –exclamó Thalia quitando su mano._

_-Tengo que limpiarte las heridas, vamos déjame las manos primero luego las piernas y por último la cara._

_-¿Y que recibo yo?_

_-Un beso –dijo Nico sin pensar aunque a él también le gustaba la idea de besar a Thalia. Ella hizo como que lo consideraba para después aceptar. Un rato después entre besos y quejidos Nico logro limpiar las heridas y aplicar la crema._

**-Aun no entiendo cómo es que mi hija pueda besar al tuyo –se quejó por milésima Zeus y Hades le respondió con un yo igual.**

**-Haber par de quejumbrosos –exclamó Afrodita –, o dejan a Thalico en paz o yo me voy a enojar.**

**-¿Thalico? –preguntó una molesta Artemisa al ver como se iba al caño la oportunidad de tener una buena recluta.**

**-Sí ¿No es ingenioso? –preguntó entusiasmada como una chica adolescente y muchos rodaron los ojos, con cada pareja que se encontraba era igual aunque todos sabían que nadie más podía hacer un excelente trabajo como ella en eso del amor en especial por esos nombres raros de pareja.**

Todos seguían algo sorprendidos pero los Stolls aprovecharon ese momento para hacer más apuestas acerca de cómo terminaría el futuro de esos dos si siendo novios, aliados, solo se besan por que se gustan y usan esto como escusa y terminaran abandonándose.

_-Supongo que tengo que continuar –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían de pie. Nico la tomo por la cintura y Thalia puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Miraron el cielo, la lluvia ya no estaba tan intensa pero aún caían varias gotas de agua. Ambos se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un largo y apasionado beso. Después de eso cada quién tomo su propio camino y un par de minutos después la sonrisa de Nico se transformó en una de sorpresa y preguntó en voz alta:_

_-¿Qué acaba de suceder?_

**-Créeme que yo tampoco tengo idea –dijeron Zeus y Hades con la misma cara de confusión que Nico mientras Afrodita se reía en voz baja y Poseidón se burlaba de la expresión de sus hermanos a pesar de tampoco comprender lo que había ocurrido.**

Los Stoll terminaron de pagar el dinero de las apuestas. Se hizo un descanso para ir a comer mientras todos comentaban los hechos sucedidos: desde la traición de Thalia pasando por lo sucedido entre Annabeth y Percy y finalmente la escenita de Nico y Thalia.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Muchos me pidieron que hiciera los capítulos más largos así que aquí se los dejo y me dicen si así está bien o más largo o alguna otra cosa también déjenla en un comentario.**

**Me divertí mucho al escribir el momento Thalico aunque también se me hizo extraño. Voy a intentar subir otro momento Thalico en el futuro así que este no será el único.**

**Por si ofendí a alguien al momento de decir "Como una hija de Afrodita" o se lo tomaron un poco mal quiero aclarar eso. En realidad yo pienso que Afrodita puede ser muy inteligente pero a veces se pone como una adolescente cuando va a un concierto de su cantante favorito, pero pienso que junto a Hestia son de los Dioses más importantes porque en el mundo no se puede vivir sin amor y es lo más importante, lo que nos mantiene unidos y con lo de Hestia (aclaro de una vez) es porque lo último que muere es la esperanza y se mantiene mejor en el hogar.**

**Comenten que les pareció. No olviden dejar sus reviews. Nos leemos la próxima semana. Chau.**


	12. Prueba de Conocimiento

**Aclaro que en este capítulo usare una parte del cuarto libro "La batalla del laberinto". No copiare el capítulo, solo usare la idea de Rick que a mi parecer estuvo genial, aunque no creo lograr superar la genialidad del tío Rick pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo. Repito puede que haya similitudes con ese capítulo.**

Percy POV:

Annabeth y yo habíamos comenzado a caminar mientras disfrutábamos del paisaje, en realidad, era muy hermoso cuando no trataban de matarte, pero lo que más admiraba de todo era Annabeth. Su pelo rubio, algo aplastado por la fuerza con la que caían las gotas de lluvia, sus ojos grises como el mercurio se perdían en todo nuestro alrededor sin mirar por donde iba dejándose guiar por mí y una pequeña, discreta pero hermosa sonrisa. Hermosa, eso era lo que ella era, no solo por fuera, si no por dentro también, era inteligente, amable e incluso llegaba a ser divertida cuando se relajaba, claro que también era obstinada y orgullosa, eso era una de las cosas de las que me enamore de ella. Recuerdo el día en que por primera vez, realmente me fije en ella. Había sido el año pasado, yo había empezado a llamar la atención de varias chicas del campamento, pero a todas las rechazaba, ninguna de ellas me interesaba y no quería crearles una falsa ilusión. Aquel día los Stoll me habían retado a una carrera de canoas en el lago e invitamos a toda persona que quisiera a participar, pero todo el mundo decía que estarían locos si competían contra el hijo de Poseidón, todo el mundo menos ella. Estábamos las tres canoas listas, Quirón, a quién la habíamos pedido que supervisara la carrera para que no hubiera trampas, toco el silbato y dio inicio a la carrera. Los Stoll se habían quedado atrás muy pronto mientras que Annabeth iba a la par conmigo. Hubo un momento en el que ella me había adelantado y estaba a punto de ganar la carrera cuando una náyade volteo su canoa. Me detuve esperando a que saliera, pero pasaron segundos y seguían sin salir a la superficie, en un acto desesperado me avente al agua a buscarla. Estaba unos metros por debajo de mí forcejeando contra un par de náyades que trataban de ahogarla. Podía ver que entre los forcejeos y la profundidad ya no resistiría tanto tiempo y se le acabaría el aire, así que me apresure. Llegue hasta ella y la tome de la cintura, las náyades pusieron más fuerza y Annabeth abrió la boca perdiendo todo el aire. "Suéltenla" ordene, al principio se rehusaron, decían que ella se había atrevido a ganar al hijo de Poseidón en su propio elemento y de que la dejara ahogarse que no era tan bonita como ellas. Al final la soltaron y nos lleve a ambos hacia la superficie. Ella tomo bastante aire, respiraba entre jadeos y el agua pues tampoco ayudaba mucho. Unos momentos después que respiraba más o menos normal se dio cuenta de que yo aún la estaba abrazando. Me abrazó más fuerte y susurró gracias. Se separó y yo quede hipnotizado viendo cada una de sus facciones, ahora entendía porque rechazaba a todas las chicas, _por ella._ Nadamos hasta la orilla y antes de salir la cargue en mis brazos para depositarla con sumo cuidado sobre el césped. Su hermano Malcolm se acercó corriendo y le paso una toalla después de comprobar que se estuviera bien. Quirón troto hasta nosotros y me lanzo una de esas miradas de "me deberás explicar después". Malcolm se iba a llevar a Annabeth hasta su cabaña, pero antes de eso corrió hasta mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de correr junto con su hermano. "No babees y sécate" me había dicho Grover a mi lado mientras reía, pero o no había reaccionado hasta que Annabeth desapareció de mi vista. Desde entonces supe que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque también sabía que ella nunca se fijaría en mí, porque aunque no lo supiera, tenía un par de chicos detrás de ella y como no, siendo tan Annabeth sería imposible no conquistar a alguien.

Mire nuestras manos _será lindo mientras dure. _Decidí mirar a otro lado, claro que después hubiera preferido seguir viendo esa ilusión que me hacía tan feliz. Frente a nosotros estaba una mujer, se podría decir bella si no se contaba su torso que era el de un león y que tenía prácticamente el pelo pegado al cráneo y atado en un moño. Jale un poco la mano para que Annabeth volteara, pero a diferencia de mí ella se vio decidida a enfrentarse a lo que yo creía era un monstruo.

-La esfinge.

-¿Estás segura de ir? –pregunté mientras trataba de recordar el mito.

-Muy segura.

Juntos avanzamos hasta la esfinge, quien custodiaba un puente de cuerdas sobre un barranco. Nos vio acercarse y se acomodó la chaqueta de presentador que traía puesta y yo no había notado.

-Bienvenidos ¿Quién de ustedes va a jugar?

-Yo –respondió Annabeth dando un paso al frente sin soltarme la mano.

-Muy bien, entonces tendrás que responder los quince enigmas.

-¿Quince? ¿No era solo el enigma del animal que camina con cuatro patas por la mañana…? ¡Siempre preguntaba eso!

-Sí, exactamente por eso decidimos cambiarlos, todo el mundo se sabía la respuesta –En un árbol cerca de nosotros apareció un tablero gigante que marcaba los números del uno al quince y un podio de concursante -¿Lista Annabeth Chase para responder los quince enigmas? –Aunque no dijo su nombre. Se notaba un poco nerviosa así que apreté su mano mostrando apoyó y subió a la tarima – ¡Comencemos! ¿Cuál es la raíz cubica de veintisiete?

Annabeth frunció el entrecejo, por un momento creí que no sabía la respuesta pero luego recordé que eso era casi imposible.

-Tres, pero…

-¡Correcto! Siguiente enigma: ¿Quién descubrió la gravedad?

-Isaac Newton, pero…

-¡Muy bien! ¿En qué parte del cuerpo se encuentra el hueso llamado radio?

-En el antebrazo, aunque no debería preguntar…

-¡Siguiente! –Annabeth cada vez me apretaba más la mano enojada. En el tablero llevábamos los tres primeros números con una palomita verde, quería decirle que dejara de quejarse y se limitara a responder para poder pasar por el puente, lo estaba haciendo excelente -¿Capital de Suecia?

-Estocolmo, pero…

-¡Correcto! ¿Qué…

-¡Alto! –Gritó Annabeth -¡Estos no son enigmas! –alegó.

-Por supuesto que lo son. Estás preguntas fueron especialmente diseñadas para…

-Son solo un montón de datos tontos. Se supone que los enigmas te tienen que obligar a pensar ¡Esta prueba es una idiotez!

-Annabeth… -decidí interferir –tal vez deberías responder primero y después protestar.

-No pienso responder. Soy una hija de Atenea y esto es un insulto a mi inteligencia.

En ese momento estaba sorprendido por la valentía con la que había hablado, sin embargo también sabía que su orgullo nos traería un serio problema.

-No contestas: fracasas y te quedas atrás y como no podemos dejar retrasadas a las personas. Entonces ¡serás devorada!

La esfinge sonrió mostrándonos sus colmillos que parecían de acero inoxidable y se abalanzo hacia el podio. Reaccione y antes de darme cuenta ya había abierto el escudo interponiéndolo entre la criatura y nosotros. Annabeth saco su cuchillo, abrió su escudo y corrió hacia el otro lado. La esfinge fue tras de ella, por más que trate de llamar su atención no parecía tener otro objetivo que no fuera ella. En varias ocasiones trato de herirla pero ella era más rápida y lograba protegerse con el escudo. Así estuvimos un par de minutos en los que trataba de idear una manera de escapar y de desviar la atención, hasta que logro asestar un golpe. Le había creado a Annabeth una profunda herida en el brazo derecho y el estómago. En un acto desesperado me lancé contra la esfinge y golpe lo suficientemente fuerte su cabeza con el escudo para aturdirla. Tome la mano de Annabeth y quedamos en la orilla del barranco. No sabía que era exactamente lo que quería hacer pero cerré ambos escudos y la abracé por la cintura.

-Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y no vayas a soltarte.

Supo que no era el momento de hacer preguntas e hizo exactamente lo que le ordene. La esfinge la esfinge acababa de recuperarse y venía hacia nosotros. Me acerque lo más que pude a la orilla y sentí como Annabeth comenzaba a temblar, había descubierto lo que pretendía hacer. Antes de que se pudiera soltar la mire directamente a sus ojos tormenta que en este momento albergaban miles de emociones.

-¿Confías en mí?

Nos miramos un par de segundos antes de que ella asintiera y se aferrara más a mi cuello. Justo cuando creí que la esfinge nos alcanzaba salte llevándome a Annabeth conmigo. _Por favor padre, ayúdame._ Cada momento se acercaba más y más rápido el río y el agarre de Annabeth se volvía más fuerte. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba el golpe que nunca llego. Ambos caímos dentro como si hubiéramos saltado de un trampolín y no de un barraco a setecientos pies de altura. Salimos a la superficie. Annabeth abrió los ojos y aflojo su agarre, lo cual era muy bueno porque estaba a punto de asfixiarme, pero sin soltarse del todo, lo que era aún mejor. Oblique a la corriente a que nos llevara más rápido y nos detuvimos unos minutos después en un pequeño lugar cerca de un desvió donde había varias rocas sobre la hierba. Quite un par de rocas y nos sentamos en la orilla, fue cuando recordé las heridas de Annabeth.

-Estás sangrando.

-No es nada Percy… -pero yo no oí lo que me dijo ya que empecé a buscar en mi maleta todas las cosas necesarias para curarla. Le di un poco de ambrosía y néctar. Pensé en que sería lo suficientemente útil para cerrar las heridas cuando recordé otra de las ventajas de ser hijo de Poseidón. Tampoco lo había intentado antes con otras personas pero no estaba de más intentar. Abrí el termo y ordene al gua que saliera. Una pequeña hilera de agua fue saliendo hasta llegar al brazo y al estómago de Annabeth. Me concentre en las heridas y tal y como lo pensaba el agua iba cerrando sus heridas. No logre hacer mucho pero por lo menos ya no sangraba ni se veía tan mal como antes. Mande el agua al río donde se mezcló con la corriente –No dejas de sorprenderme.

-Ahora deja te coloco esta pomada y las vendas para que descanses un rato –sabiendo que no me iba a quitar esa idea de la cabeza dejo que la terminara de curar. No era un excelente doctor pero en estos momentos me alegraba de haber tomado ese curso en el campamento dado por Will, el hijo de Apolo, para heridas si te encontrabas en plena batalla o en alguna misión. En cuanto termine de poner las vendas mire la camisa de Annabeth, en donde la esfinge la había herido su camisa había quedado desgarrada, por suerte su chamarra estaba intacta y eso porque se había arremangado las mangas. A pesar de sus protestas logre convencerla de que no se moviera demasiado. Acomode los sacos de dormir y estaba a punto de encender una fogata cando su voz me interrumpió.

-Sabes, creo que debemos racionar los cerillos. Debemos dejar de prender fogatas en las noches a menos que vayamos a cocinar porque si no moriremos de hambre.

Tuve que darle la razón y como no había nada para poder cocinar no fue necesario prender alguna. Cenamos frutas, galletas y un pedazo de carne del día anterior y nos fuimos a dormir. La lluvia había cesado, pero había mucho viento, no recordaba que las noches fueran tan frías.

-Que frío hace –oí decir a Annabeth. No hacía ruido por lo que pensé que se había quedado dormida. No podíamos prender la fogata así que tuve una descabellada idea que seguro rechazaría al instante pero valía la pena intentar.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi saco? –Annabeth se giró y alzó una ceja –Leí en…

-¿Leíste? –su cara más que de sorpresa era de risa, tenía una enorme sonrisa. Suspire.

-De acuerdo, lo vi en un programa de televisión.

-Eso si te lo creo –seguía sin dejar de sonreír por lo que yo tampoco pude evitar hacerlo aunque por lo que iba a decir estaba completamente rojo.

-Las personas tienen calor en sus propios cuerpos así que si dormimos juntos podríamos calentarnos el uno al otro –Annabeth lo medito un momento antes de aceptar.

-Puede que no sea tan mala idea, además ya hemos dormido juntos una vez –podía sentir como me ruborizaba al recordar ese momento en el que Thalia nos había despertado.

Sin decir más Annabeth guardo su saco y se metió en el mío. Al principio se sentía incómodo, pero poco a poco ella se fue acurrucando en mí y yo la abrazaba de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí._ Ojala y pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre y no solo el tiempo que duremos en este programa. _Y con ese último pensamiento me quede dormido.

Campamento POV (tercera persona):

Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos ante la pelea de Percy y Annabeth contra la esfinge.

Los hijos de Atenea no podían más que estar de acuerdo con su hermana, pero también se sentían un poco mal ya que varios de ellos tenían también como defecto fatídico la hibris, mejor conocida como el orgullo. Pero nada se comparaba a sus caras cuando Annabeth acepto a dormir en el mismo saco que Percy, las miradas de todos, sin excepción alguna, dejaban claro que los habían dejado anonadados.

Con esa linda imagen de ambos dormidos se apagó la televisión. Durante unos segundos todos siguieron mirando la televisión antes de reaccionar y dirigirse a sus cabañas sin dejar de comentar este último acontecimiento.

Sally POV:

Cada momento me preocupaba más por mi hijo. Cuando se enfrentaron a la esfinge y salto del barranco no podía dejar de rogar que salieran vivos de esa. No sabía muchas cosas de mi hijo y su lado semidiós, por más que trataba de acoplarme a ese mundo nunca lo lograba entender todo, a pesar de ser una mortal que veía a través de la niebla, no sabía de muchas de las habilidades de Percy y ahora que lo veía poniéndolas en práctica me sorprendía cada vez más. Ya había decidido que cuando llegara a casa me sentaría a hablar con él y no o dejaría irse hasta que me contara todo acerca del campamento y sus poderes.

Menuda sorpresa me lleve cuando Percy le ofreció a Annabeth dormir junto con él y ella aceptó. Me sentía feliz por mi hijo, se veía que estaban enamorados el uno del otro y se veía que Annabeth era un buena chica, valiente e inteligente, solo esperaba que mi hijo le dijera pronto lo que sentía o si no su oportunidad se iría por el desagüe, aunque estaba haciendo muy bien las cosas era muy despistado. Recordé que su padre era un conquistador nato, aunque solo lo usaba cuando quería y el hecho de que tuviera un solo hijo me hacía recordar lo afortunada que era de tener a Percy. Él era muy parecido a su padre, no solo porque era muy guapo, sino también en que era noble, audaz, inteligente aunque mu despistado y eso casi nunca salía a relucir y un líder por naturaleza. Había leído mitos acerca de Poseidón y sus hijos y no recordaba que alguna se pareciera tanto a él como lo hacía Percy. Podía entender a Annabeth cada vez que Percy la miraba a los ojos y ella accedía a hacer lo que le pidiera en tanto no la arriesgara demasiado, lo mismo hacia Poseidón para convencerme. Los vi por última vez antes de que la televisión se apagara y con esa imagen me fui a dormir.

Olimpo POV (tercera persona):

Creo que no es necesario decir que todos los Dioses también se encontraban anonadados con las nuevas escenas ¿verdad? ¿Ni que Atenea estaba furiosa de que el hijo de su enemigo se atreviera a tocar a su hija y estuviera haciendo una rabieta? ¿O Afrodita chillará emocionada en su trono? Me alegro porque creo que eso era demasiado obvio.

-Todo esto es tu culpa –gritó Atenea mientras señalaba a Afrodita.

-En realidad yo no hice nada más que juntarlos. Solo les hice darse cuenta de que se querían el uno al otro, todo lo demás lo hacen por ellos mismo.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi hija acepto a dormir con el hijo del tonto barba percebe porque ella quería? ¿No porque tú usaste tu magia esa del amor? –Afrodita asintió muy emocionada mientras que el enfado de Atenea iba en aumento.

Zeus tuvo que poner el orden pues Hermes ya había comenzado a reabrir las apuestas y los Dioses que no habían apostado (entre ellos Deméter y Hestia) acaban de poner unos cuantos dracmas contribuyendo a la causa. Atenea salió de la sala del trono hacia su palacio hecho una furia. Poseidón cada vez se emocionaba más por el poder de su hijo. Ni Orión o Teseo habían podido hacer lo que Percy y eso lo hacía sentirse más orgulloso que nunca. Pronto la sala del trono quedo vacía.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¡Aquí subiendo nuevo capítulo de Demigod Survive! Levante la mano quién le gusto el momento Percabeth.**

**¿Tienen alguna idea que les gustaría que incluyera? Háganmela saber a través de sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo. Un beso. No olviden dejar sus ****_reviews._**


	13. Besos

Thalia POV:

Todo el día anterior me había quedado pensando en lo que paso entre Nico y yo. No sé por qué actué así, aunque tampoco voy decir que no me gustaron esos besos. Me sonroje al pensar eso, la verdad es que hacía unos meses en los que había comenzado a ver a Nico como algo más que un primo, a diferencia de Percy a él nunca lo pude ver como un hermano. En ese instante recordé que estábamos siendo grabados las veinticuatro del día y no pude evitar imaginarme a mi padre y a Hades cuando vieron el beso y reí, apuesto a que Poseidón se burló de ellos.

Pensar en Percy o Annabeth me hacía sentir culpable, los había dejado solos, aunque quizás eso o les moleste, y sin muchos recursos para sobrevivir. Esperaba me disculparan después.

-Vaya… vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? –dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me voltee para encarar a la persona.

_¡Qué horror!_

Annabeth POV:

Llevaba un rato despierta pero no me había querido mover para no despertar a Percy. En realidad no, lo hacía porque ni quería que me dejara de abrazar. Podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba. Recordé los sucesos de ayer. _¡Mi bocota no deja de meterme en problemas! Pero esta vez no fui solo yo la del problema, sino que Percy también fue involucrado y puse su vida en peligro. _Era el único rasgo que odiaba de ser hija de Atenea, porque por desgracia para mí, al igual que la mayoría de mis hermanos, habíamos salido igual de orgullosos que mi madre. A veces deseaba que no fuéramos tan parecidas.

-¿Dormiste bien? –la voz de Percy me sobresalto, pensé que seguía dormido.

-Sí ¿Tú?

-Mejor que nunca –cuando dijo eso no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que sabía que tenía una cara de tonta -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya no me duele.

-Déjame revisarte –Sin salir del saco nos sentamos y Percy reviso primero las heridas de mi brazo. Ya no tenían sangre y no había cicatrices, parecía que nada hubiera pasado, sí que sus trucos eran fabulosos. Después siguió con las de mi estómago. Me sentía un poco rara cuando me tocaba. Anoche, por el dolor, no me importo, pero ahora que estábamos a la luz del día no pude evitar ruborizarme. Al sentir el contacto de la mano de Percy con mi piel me hizo estremecer. Él lo notó y sonrió. Lo que antes fueron heridas ya no estaban, paso lo mismo que con las del brazo –Parece que todo está en perfectas condiciones.

Vi los ojos de Percy, aquellos que me recuerdan al mar. Por concentrarme en ellos apenas note cuando el espacio entre nuestros rostros se iba acortando. Agache la cabeza, Percy me tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera. Estábamos a punto de cerrar el espacio entre nosotros, pero cayó una rama de un árbol. Ambos nos sobresaltamos y apartamos rápidamente. Maldije por lo bajo. Percy estaba a punto de besarme, algo que había ansiado desde hace un par de años y en un momento a otro todo se va al caño. Guardamos todo y desayunamos.

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar –soltó Percy de pronto.

Asentí _¿A dónde me querría llevar? No hay muchas cosas interesantes en esta isla. _Percy, algo temeroso tomo mi mano, creo que se sorprendió cuando la apreté más fuerte, algo me dice que él esperaba que la rechazara o apartara. Deje que él me llevara hacia aquel lugar, pero esta vez no quería estar callada durante el viaje, quería conocer más de él. Trate de pensar en cómo iniciar una conversación.

-¿Percy? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Es un lugar que descubrí hace unos días.

-¿Y me podrías una pista?

-¿Una pista? –Asentí –veamos… se encuentra en esta isla.

-Eso no cuenta, ya lo sabía –protesté pero solo logre ampliar la sonrisa de Percy.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Curiosidad.

-Pues señorita curiosa tendrá que esperar a que lleguemos.

-¿No me podrías dar otra pista?

-En realidad tengo una pregunta para ti

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué anoche murmurabas "juro que no fue mi culpa", "no soy un monstruo"? Parecía que estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla.

-Si… yo… bueno…

-¿Te sientes mal de hablar de esto? Si quieres no respondas.

-No, no es eso, es solo que es un tema que no me gusta tocar mucho, pero creo que no estaría mal hablarte de esto –saque mi collar de cuentas, en el cual tenía nueve cuentas, una por cada año más en el campamento y un anillo –Es de mi padre, me lo mando un día por una carta para que nunca lo olvidara. Me escape de casa cuando tenía 7 años, desde entonces no los he vuelto a ver.

-¿Los?

-Sí, mi padre y mi madrastra. Mi padre nunca quizá cuidarme, pero aun así se hizo cargo de mí. Años más tarde se casó con una mujer y tuvieron dos hijos, pero nunca me dejaron jugar con ellos y siempre me culpaban cuando algún monstruo venía y nos atacaba. No lo soporte más y escape. Desde entonces he vivido en el campamento, Quirón ha sido como el padre que nunca tuve y siempre evito contestar las cartas que me manda, diciéndome que se arrepiente de todo lo que ocurrió y quiere volver a intentarlo.

-¿Y tú no quieres volver a intentarlo?

-Cuando tenía diez me logro convencer y le di otra oportunidad. Todo acabo en desastre al igual que la última vez.

-¿Lo has vuelto a intentar?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, eso paso hace cinco años y no crees que ahora que eres una persona madura podrías volver a intentarlo. Además de que debes recordar que esto es una cooperación, si tú no pones de tu parte e intentas acercarte a tu padre su relación no podrá mejorar. Intenta empezar contestando alguna de sus cartas.

-Tienes razón, gracias Percy.

-Me alegro de haberte ayudado –se colocó detrás de mí y me tapo los ojos con ambas manos. No sé cómo sabía cuándo era que iba a formular una pregunta pero siempre las contestaba antes -. Estamos a punto de llegar y no quiero que se arruine la sorpresa.

-De acuerdo.

Me condujo por esa parte de la selva, de vez en cuando me daba advertencias como si había una rama para que me agachara o algo con lo que me pudiera tropezar. No podía ver pero si oír, se escuchaba el sonido del agua caer y el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles. Podía deducir el lugar en el que estaba.

-Es aquí.

Mis sospechas no eran equivocadas. Una cascada. Sin embargo no era como las demás, esas que ves en imágenes de postales o internet, esta era diferente, no sabría explicarlo, pero así era. Parecía que Afrodita hubiera hecho este lugar solo para nosotros, aunque algo me decía que era así.

-Es hermoso –dejamos las mochilas debajo de un árbol, si solo venía a enseñármelo no me importaba, no pensaba irme de ahí, pero al parecer no fue necesario ya que el dejo su mochila también.

-¿Y sabes que lo haría mejor?

-No ¿Qué? –respondiendo a mi pregunta corrió hasta mí, me cargo como bebé y nos lanzó al lago que había debajo de la cascada.

-¡Percy! –grité, él soltó una carcajada. Le tire agua en venganza y comenzamos una pelea de agua. Nadamos, me enseño los peces que había debajo del agua, supe que podía hacer una burbuja gigante y nos quedamos dentro de ella mirando las profundidades del agua, todo era tan hermoso.

Al caer el atardecer salimos del agua y nos secamos. Cazamos un poco ya que nos quedábamos sin alimento y prendimos una fogata para cocinar. Ambos nos sentamos en un tronco hueco a lado de la fogata y cenamos, la pasamos en silencio un buen rato, no habíamos cruzado palabra desde que salimos del lago. Mire hacia las estrellas y me pregunte como estarían los chicos en el campamento.

-Hoy puedes dormir en tu saco, no es necesario que te quedes en el mío –dijo Percy sacándome de mis pensamientos. Pude notar un poco de tristeza en su voz cuando dijo eso. Tome su mano y lo mire a los ojos.

-En realidad me gusta más quedarme contigo –sentí como mis mejillas ardían. Percy se fue acercando poco a poco. _Por favor que nada lo arruine esta vez. _Tomo mi mejilla y con cuidado se acercó hasta mi boca. Era mi primer beso y me lo daba el chico que en realidad quería. El beso comenzó suave pero poco a poco se fue intensificando. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él. Al final la falta de oxígeno hizo presencia y nos separamos a regañadientes. No podía creer que nos hayamos besado.

Thalia POV:

Si soy sincera, jamás vi algo tan horroroso en mi vida. Miento, si lo he visto pero entiendes mi punto.

Tenía la piel blanca, los ojos rojos y dos colmillos, uno podría pensar que es un vampiro pero si mirabas abajo, tenía una pierna con forma humana, solo que era de bronce, en cambio la izquierda parecía una pata peluda y marrón con una pezuña de burro.

-Aj, yo empezaba encontrarme con cierto chico, no contigo.

-¿Me podrías decir que rayos eres tú?

-Soy una empusa, una servidora de Hécate, la magia negra nos creó como una mezcla de animal, bronce y fantasma. Y por lo visto mi cena está cerca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me alimento de la sangre de hombres jóvenes como él –señalo detrás de un arbusto donde apareció Nico.

-Thalia, hasta que te alcanzo, necesitaba hablar conti… Hola –Al fin había notado a la empusa –No te molestara que te pregunte qué haces con un vampiro y porque sus piernas son…

-Ni una palabra sobre mis piernas, es una grosería reírse –lo hubiera hecho quizás si no estuvieran a punto de atacarnos -. Además ¿vampiro dices? ¿Esa estúpida leyenda? Soy una empusa cariño.

-¿Una qué?

-Yo te doy su explicación –aclaré mi garganta y recite lo que ella me había dicho -. Una servidora de Hécate, la magia negra las creó como una mezcla de animal, bronce y fantasma y se alimenta de la sangre de hombres jóvenes.

-Hablando de ello ¿porque no vienes y me das un beso?

Nico se quedó paralizado, trate de hablarle un par de veces pero solo respondía cosas como Ahh? cuando esa estúpida estaba a punto de morder a Nico me enoje tanto de que se acercara a él que un rayo le cayó encima. Al parecer no fue tan potente porque aún seguía ahí. Nico recobró la compostura, saco su espada y antes de que la empusa quisiera decir algo más le dio un tajo y se convirtió en polvo.

-Vaya, eso fue más rápido de lo que creí.

-Sí –me apoyó Nico -. Como sea, quería hablar contigo.

Olimpo POV:

Era de mañana y los Dioses se encontraban viendo el programa.

-Saben algo, creo que sería más divertido si viéramos el programa en el campamento –dijo Hermes mientras todos miraban a donde se encontraba.

-No estaría mal. Sería una buena manera de pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos.

-Quienes estén a favor de ello levanten la mano –las doce manos fueron levantados.

-Pero si tú tienes hijos –dijo Afrodita a cierta Diosa virgen.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que tenga a mis cazadoras, les puedo llamar.

-En ese caso nos vemos allá en unos minutos, ya saben a dónde vamos –dicho esto todos los Dioses se tele transportaron.

Campamento POV [campamento: normal, _televisión: cursiva]_

Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando once figuras aparecieron en medio del pabellón. Unos minutos más tarde apareció la doceava persona junto con muchas más.

-Mis Dioses ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes? –dijo respetuosamente Quirón agachándose en señal de respeto y todo el campamento lo imito.

-En realidad veníamos porque queríamos saber si no les importaba que viéramos el programa con ustedes.

Se escucharon murmullos de aprobación por todo el campamento. Aparecieron doce tronos pequeños en un semicírculo frente a la pantalla y con otro chasquido aparecieron varios muebles para todos los semidioses. Todos los Dioses miraron hacia la hoguera e hicieron una inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento para Hestia. Con una seña Afrodita la invito a ir con ellos. Un segundo después aparecieron dos tronos más y en se sentó en uno de ellos. Antes de poderle preguntar para quien era el otro tono Hades apareció, le agradeció a su hermana y se sentó a su lado. Una vez todos hubieran tomado sus lugares siguieron viendo el programa.

_-¿Por qué anoche murmurabas "juro que no fue mi culpa", "no soy un monstruo"? Parecía que estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla._

_-Si… yo… bueno…_

_-¿Te sientes mal de hablar de esto? Si quieres no respondas._

_-No, no es eso, es solo que es un tema que no me gusta tocar mucho, pero creo que no estaría mal hablarte de esto. Es de mi padre, me lo mando un día por una carta para que nunca lo olvidara. Me escape de casa cuando tenía 7 años, desde entonces no los he vuelto a ver._

-Sabes Atenea, creo que a veces tu hija olvida que está siendo grabada.

-No me digas que tu hijo tampoco lo olvida Poseidón –prefirió quedarse callado al ver la mirada de Atenea.

_-Es hermoso._

-Es cierto –dijo Deméter mirando de reojo a Afrodita quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-¿Y sabes que lo haría mejor?_

_-No ¿Qué? –Percy la cargo estilo nupcial y se aventaron juntos al agua._

_-¡Percy! –gritó Annabeth y comenzaron una pelea de agua._

-¿No es tan hermoso? –chilló Afrodita.

Su cabaña le dio la razón mientras muchas chicas del campamento deseaban estar en el lugar de Annabeth y algunos chicos en el de Percy. Percy era uno de los chicos más deseados del campamento y algunos pensaban que Annabeth era muy guapa.

La escena cambio a la imagen de Thalia con unos pequeños chuchillos en sus manos. Sin duda nadie esperaba que apareciera Nico.

_-Vaya, eso fue más rápido de lo que creí._

_-Sí –todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ambos –Como sea, quería hablar contigo._

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_-Sobre nosotros._

_-¿Tú también estuviste todo el día pensando en ello no es cierto?_

_-Sí y necesito decirte que no quiero que quedemos únicamente así, quiero decirte lo que siento, a pesar de si no soy correspondido o…_

_-Nico._

_-si nuestros padres se oponen considerando que tú eres hija de Zeus y yo de Hades…_

_-Nico._

_-sabiendo que van a estar en completo desacuerdo aunque no sé si tu sientas lo mismo por mí porque…_

_-Nico._

_-hay muchos chicos mejores que yo y soy un año menor que tú y…_

_-Nico –Thalia alzó un poco más la voz y logró detener el monólogo de Nico -, y también estoy enamorada de ti –Él sonrió y ambos se dieron un beso dejando a sus padres con la boca abierta._

Algunos Dioses y semidioses vitoreaban a la pareja mientras sus padres seguían en shock. Poseidón y Afrodita no dejaban de reírse de ellos. Al final ambos se dieron la mano en señal de que aceptaban, más o menos, la relación.

-Más vale que tu hijo no le haga nada o tú me las pagarás.

_Dejaron a Nico y Thalia besándose para cambiar la escena a una de Percy y Annabeth sentados junto a una fogata._

_-Hoy puedes dormir en tu saco, no es necesario que te quedes en el mío._

_-En realidad me gusta más quedarme contigo._

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que dijeran eso, sabían que se gustaban pero no creyeron que la hija de Atenea llegara a decir eso. En el momento en que se dieron el beso empezaron a vitorear al igual que con Nico y Thalia. Atenea estaba en shock y, literalmente, ardía en llamas.

-Wow, parece que hoy fue un día de besos –dijo Apolo pero se cayo por la mirada glacial de Atenea.

_-Entonces… ¿Estamos juntos ahora?_

_-Tú dímelo –Annabeth le dio otro beso a Percy, esta vez con más confianza._

_En la imagen apareció Artemisa._

Todos miraron hacia su trono el cual estaba vació. No se habían dado cuenta de que se fue.

_Eso es todo por el día de hoy, nos vemos. La televisión se apagó con la imagen de Annabeth y Percy entrando a su bolsa de dormir._

Poseidón dio un chasquido y apagó las llamas de Atenea dejándola completamente empapada.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir –de un momento a otro desapareció. Artemisa tomo del brazo a Atenea y desapareció con ella después de pedirle el favor a Quirón de que sus cazadoras se queden en su cabaña. Todos los Dioses se despidieron y desaparecieron. Los semidioses fueron a sus cabañas pensando que hoy fue un día algo empalagoso.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya tengo el capítulo, perdón por no haberlo subido antes, yo y mis problemas con la computadora, como sea, aquí está el del domingo anterior y ya comencé con el del próximo domingo así que no se preocupen que si va a haber.**

**¿A quiénes les gustaron los momentos PERCABETH Y THALICO? ¿Qué tanto les gusto? En el próximo capítulo hablare de las apuestas realizadas y una sorpresa que espero les guste.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Un beso.**


End file.
